


Vulcanian Moon

by WhatAGoodIdeaThisIs



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kirk is a spy, Gratuitous Hand Holding, M/M, Mild Peril, Slow Burn, Spock is a researcher, T'hy'la Big Bang 2020, TOS-exclusive universe, fun with Vulcan headcanons, set almost exclusively on planet Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatAGoodIdeaThisIs/pseuds/WhatAGoodIdeaThisIs
Summary: James T. Kirk, Federation intelligence agent, is assigned to keep an eye on the Vulcan Interstellar Minister, T'Pring. He expects a job with little excitement. However, Vulcan is a harsh planet, and its people are distant and cold. With only one friendly face in this new world, Jim can't help but feel like an outsider... and that something sinister is afoot.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111
Collections: T’hy’la Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first Big Bang fic. This is my first time doing something like this, (and finishing something like this) and it’s been quite the journey.
> 
> I’d like to extend a thank you to everyone on the T’hy’la Bang discord channel. They made the channel a place of encouragement, advice, and fun.
> 
> Warmest thanks to [TheMotherOfSighs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMotherofSighs), my dear friend, cheerleader and beta reader. Who has encouraged me and helped me through this process more than anyone else. 
> 
> And of course, the talented [Arka](https://arkadraws.tumblr.com/), my artist partner, who drew the wonderful illustrations [here!](https://arkadraws.tumblr.com/post/622319188871168000/my-pieces-for-thylabang-based-on)

“I trust you’ve had your necessary training to withstand mental probes, Mr. Kirk?”

The case officer wasn’t one he had met before, a human woman with short graying hair and sharp eyes. Her tone was cold, and brief, as many case officers’ were. She hadn’t even bothered to introduce herself before seating Kirk down and beginning the briefing.

Kirk couldn’t help but frown in confusion, but he replied easily, “I have, thankfully I never had to use it… Is this going to be another Klingon infiltration? I was told my next mission wouldn’t be so… taxing.”

“Don’t worry, you won’t be dealing with Klingons this time,” The case officer said with a shake of her head, and slipped a data card into its slot. The screen behind her head immediately lit up, showing the image of a pretty young Vulcan woman in formal attire, “This,” the case officer motioned to the woman on the screen, “Is the Vulcan Interstellar Minister, name: T’Pring. She’s an official dealing with interplanetary and interstellar affairs, stationed on her home planet. You will be seeing her a lot in this upcoming mission.”

Kirk frowned and leaned forward, “I’m sorry, I’m not sure if I follow. Am I going to work with her?”

The case officer’s mouth quirked into a half smile as she nodded, “In a manner of speaking, yes. According to our sources, she has been looking for a human advisor to live on Vulcan as a full-time employee. We want you to be that employee.”

Well, that explained the mental probe question… but this wasn’t quite adding up. Vulcans? Of all people to monitor, why them? “That’s my next mission? I’m going to be a human advisor to a Vulcan politician?”

“Indeed. I’d say it’s a lot less stressful than pretending to be a native on some remote planet to gain the Klingons’ trust. You will be seen as human. A part of the Federation. Far less acting, far less risk.”

“And… what’s the purpose of this mission, exactly?”

“Oh, just standard surveillance,” the case officer said, her voice taking on almost a dismissive tone, “As you know, Vulcans are notoriously private. They very rarely extend a hand like this to outworlders, we decided this was the opportunity we needed to get one of ours on the inside to keep an eye on them.”

“Forgive me if I seem out of line, but… is there any reason why we want to keep our eye on Vulcans? From what I know, they’re a benign force in the Federation, a trusted ally to Earth, and we even employ several Vulcans in this very agency. I’ve met a few of them.”

The case officer’s mouth twisted into a small smile, “Trust is based on knowledge, Mr. Kirk. Vulcans, regardless of how benign they seem, are incredibly exclusive, even to their closest allies, and to the Federation at large. There’s so much we don’t know. So much they won’t tell us. Of course, we hope that there’s nothing to fear, but it’s better to have more information than less, and here is the best avenue to get more information.”

“And so I’m just going to go in for some routine inspection? Nothing more than that?”

“We don’t expect you to come back with anything groundbreaking, but I also wouldn’t say it’s routine. Hardly any outworlders are given such an honor as this. It’d be a shame to waste it. ..and as promised, this isn’t going to be as taxing as getting along with Klingons, or monitoring the Romulans.”

Kirk nodded, “But why wait for an outworlder to get a position in order to do this? A Vulcan spy could have gone in at any time, couldn’t they?”

The case officer shook her head, “You don’t realize that Vulcans aren’t very good at lying, especially to other Vulcans. Bending the truth, maybe. Not saying everything they could say, yes. Omitting details, of course. But flat-out lies that are necessary for this sort of spy work is important, Jim. It’s something only a non-Vulcan could do.”

Kirk smiled sardonically, “I’m flattered by your glowing review of our species.”

She laughed. Or, at least made a brief noise of amusement, “Be that as it may, will you do it? It’s the only job we have that fits your preferred criteria.”

“Well… if it’s my only choice…” Kirk said, rubbing his chin. He looked at the case officer again, his eyes teasing, "To be clear, you want me to try to charm Vulcans?"

"According to your file, you’re one of our best. They say that you could charm a being made out of pure energy. If anyone can do it, it’s you."

"A being of pure energy, yes, but that’s not a Vulcan…” Kirk sighed, putting his hands on the table, “Well, what do I have to lose? I can try.”

“Thank you, the case officer smiled, “That’s all we ask. Now…” The screen shifted as she pressed a button on the console, displaying a neatly bulleted list of tasks, “Here is what we expect of you.”

* * *

It didn’t take long after the briefing before Kirk was equipped with all that he would need, and the plan was set in motion. Before he knew it, he was standing in the teleporter on a star ship, his luggage containing both his new clothes, and his equipment, beside him, and the young engineer at the controls, giving him a final farewell, “Good luck, Sir.”

Kirk smiled at him, but before he could respond, he was gone.

The bright lights and colors he was surrounded with dimmed into a shadowy room of rich, dark walls and floors.The cool, oxygen-rich air of the starship was immediately replaced with Vulcan’s thin, hot atmosphere. As soon as Kirk materialized, he could already feel his body objecting to the environment.

The technician at the controls looked at him impassively. Her entire body was calm, relaxed.

Her continence clashed quite terribly with what Kirk was feeling. Already, he was starting to take deep breaths to accommodate for the lack of oxygen. Though the dryness of the heat could make it slightly more bearable, he could already feel the bloom of sweat on his skin as his body struggled to maintain a resting temperature.

The long, loose clothing he had been assigned seemed to help a little with air circulation, but it still wasn’t enough to keep him comfortable.

It was almost like the sweltering conditions in the smelting rooms he’d visited while gathering information under the noses of Klingon miners a year or so ago.

However, at least that atmosphere allowed him to catch his breath. So much for this being a more relaxing job, after all.

He heard the nearby door slide open, and he tried to make himself look presentable as a familiar woman strode through the door.

There she was. Interstellar Minister, T’Pring, flanked by two guards in traditional-looking robes.

She looked just as she did in her photographs. Her dark hair was piled high upon her head, save for the end of the braid, which softly fell over her shoulder. She held herself with the regality of a queen; beautiful, stoic. However, something that couldn’t translate into a still picture were her eyes. Dark, cold eyes that pierced into his own. Despite the heat, Kirk felt a chill go down his spine.

Kirk attempted to disguise his discomfort as he held up his hand in a Vulcan salute with a smile. It would do no good to give a bad first impression, “Greetings, Interstellar Minister T’Pring.”

T’Pring regarded Kirk with slightly narrowed eyes, but she returned the salute, and she responded, her voice calm, “James Kirk, I presume. My new human advisor.”

“That I am. At your service.”

“Very well,” she inclined her head, but her eyes didn’t leave his, “Let me introduce you to the others with whom you will be working closely. Follow me.”

“And my things, Miss T’Pring?” Kirk asked, motioning to his luggage.

“They will be delivered to your lodgings,” her eyes finally left his, only to look at the technician at the controls. After the technician nodded in understanding, T’Pring turned back to Kirk, “You needn’t worry about them. Now,” a slight motion with her head, “I wish to not repeat myself. Follow me.”

“Very well.”

Vulcans weren’t ever really known for their personable natures, were they?

T’Pring along with her two guards, led Kirk out the door they had come from, and down a long hall, as darkly-decorated and dim as the room he had arrived in.

At last, after passing by several doors and forks in the path, the three of them stopped. T’Pring stood still until one of the guards opened the door. With a gentle motion, T’Pring motioned Kirk to go inside. She and the guards followed.

As Kirk went in, he found, sitting at a large meeting table before him, were four Vulcans, two male, two female. They all looked up, their movements slow, deliberate and smooth.

T’Pring motioned to each of the Vulcans in turn, “This is Selas,” the dark-haired male Vulcan with circular glasses at the far end of the table nodded in recognition. Glasses were a bit of an oddity those days, but perhaps Selas was an old-fashioned person.

“Nauk,” T’Pring continued, motioning to the broad-shouldered male with light brown hair and dark eyes. Nauk made barely a motion, but his eyes narrowed.

“Tijuk,” a thin female with graying hair. Her eyes were sharp, and her hands were folded in front of her on the table.

“... and V’Lah,” a petite female with dark brown hair, pale gray eyes, she seemed about the same age as T’Pring, but then again, Vulcans aged a lot slower than humans, so it was possible she was far older or perhaps younger.

Kirk gave the room a salute. Perhaps it was just the nature of the heat and the thin air that gave the room such a stuffy atmosphere, but the Vulcans’ lack of outward welcome didn’t make things any more pleasant. This feeling was only compounded by a painful throb in his head, “Pleased to meet you,” he said.

If Kirk had betrayed his discomfort, it wasn’t registered on any of the Vulcans’ faces. They all inclined their heads in greeting, lifting their hands in the salute.

T’Pring looked at Kirk, her eyes unreadable, “As you can see, you add some much-needed diversity to our group. It is not beyond our understanding that we should have someone from a trusted Federation race to act as an outsider perspective as we determine the best path forward for our planet.”

“I’m honored you chose me of all the candidates,” Kirk said, giving T’Pring a friendly smile that she did not return.

“You had the proper credentials. The Federation rates you highly. Additionally, humanity, despite its many, many shortcomings, has its advantages over several other Federation races. Despite your race’s past, many of you understand the importance of docility. We have found you to be an acceptable ally so far.”

Kirk wasn’t sure if he should have been offended or not by that. Vulcans do tend to be rather blunt about most things. His brain was feeling a bit foggy regardless. There didn’t seem to be quite enough air. This was not good.

“We have concluded our discussions for the day,” T’Pring continued, “But tomorrow morning, you will be able to join us.”

There was suddenly a loud knock at the door. Strangely, Kirk seemed to be the only one who jumped. The Vulcans merely looked up at the noise. Perhaps they had anticipated it… they heard the person coming down the hall. Kirk’s human ears couldn’t compare. Though him being distracted by discomfort probably didn’t help matters.

“Enter,” T’Pring called.

The door opened, and a tall male Vulcan stepped into the room and strode up to T’Pring, in his hand a small tape. He held it out to her, “Excuse my interruption, especially since you are close to ending your work for the evening,” he said, his voice low and smooth, “But, you requested this information be given to you directly.”

T’Pring slowly inclined her head to better look up at the newcomer, “And they sent you?”

He nodded, “Everyone else was currently engaged. I was available.”

Her eyes were hard as she plucked the tape from the other Vulcan’s fingers, seeming mindful not to let any of their skin touch, but it was still a graceful gesture, “You need not trouble yourself with such things in the future. I’d rather see an intern be given such work. This information was not urgent enough to need to invite yourself here.”

The Vulcan’s head slightly inclined as he replied, his hands calmly folding behind his back, “If I can manage it, I will not be the messenger again.”

She gazed at him, her expression unchanged, “See to it that it happens.”

They lapsed into silence.

The tension in the air only became more overbearing as the quet continued.

“And who is this?” Kirk asked, trying to dispel the atmosphere in some small way..

Their attention shifted to Kirk, and T’Pring’s arm came up slowly to motion to the newcomer before her, “May I introduce Spock,” in a gentle, deliberate motion, her hand swept to point to Kirk, “Spock, this is our new advisor, James Kirk.”

The newcomer, whose name was apparently Spock, turned to face Kirk, and raised his hand in a calm salute, “Greetings, James Kirk.”

“Greetings, Mr. Spock,” Kirk responded with a smile, returning the gesture.

Perhaps Kirk was only imagining things, the lack of oxygen might have a role in that, but he could have sworn he saw Spock’s eyes soften a little. They seemed almost warm beneath the thin veneer of a calm expression. Almost as though he was smiling back… but that would be impossible.

Vulcans don’t smile.

...unless...

"Spock is the son of the Vulcan Federation ambassador Sarek, and is one of the researchers we work closely with,” T’Pring explained, startling Kirk out of his thoughts, “He and his associates study alien planets. It’s important for us to have updated information about them to better serve our people, wouldn’t you agree, Mister Kirk?”

It was becoming a bit more difficult to do so, but Kirk smiled again, “Of course. It is only logical for you to want to have more information about other planets, with you being in charge of Vulcan’s interstellar relations.”

T’Pring nodded, “Indeed. It is good to know that even a human can grasp this.”

The Vulcan known as Spock saw himself out quickly without another word. He seemed eager to move back to his more pressing work, or perhaps merely eager to leave the hostile atmosphere the room presented.

No, that couldn’t be true. Vulcans aren’t affected by those sorts of things.

“Hold on for just a moment, I feel the need to sit down,” Kirk murmured. He reached for a chair, but couldn’t quite grasp at it. Kirk’s head throbbed painfully again, and he felt a sickening feeling of weightlessness. Deep breaths did nothing, to ease this feeling. He swayed on his feet.

T’Pring turned to him, her eyes narrowing again, “Mister Kirk, are you feeling ill?”

“Forgive me… I’m feeling a bit weak. I’m sure if I just get some rest...” Kirk murmured, bringing his hand up to his head.

“Typical human behavior, not understanding their own fragility,” T’Pring’s expression hardened slightly, and, as if following a cue too subtle for Kirk to pick up, one of T’Pring’s guards stepped closer to him, ”My associate Stonn will see to it that you are taken to a physician. Vulcan is a much harsher climate than humans are used to, it would be unwise for you to continue this way without being examined. After that, you should get some rest.”

Kirk looked up, a smile playing on his features, even through his fatigued expression, “That sounds… logical, Miss T’Pring.”

“It should,” she replied flatly.

The guard, apparently named Stonn, walked to the door and motioned Kirk to follow him. Kirk did, there was nothing else he could do.

“It is in the building next to ours,” Stonn provided without inflection as they made their way down the hall to the lift.

“A short walk, then?” Kirk asked.

“It depends on what you have to compare to.”

Kirk’s steps were unsure and weak, and he mostly just focused on Stonn’s back to lead him. Out of the lift. Down a hall. Their surroundings were still rather dark and dim, until they made it out the front door, into the bright burning orange light of day.

It was quite a shock, and Kirk nearly lost his step as he was blinded for a moment.

Stonn didn’t seem to notice, or perhaps he just didn’t care, and as Kirk regained his sight, he found he had to jog up to keep the pace.

As he caught up, Kirk’s eyes drifted down to watch his feet. The brightness would be too much otherwise. He could feel his sweat already slick down his back, in his hair, the back of his neck.

It certainly didn’t feel like a short time before they entered the building, and while there was some relief in the shade, it wasn’t much.

The walls, unlike in the previous building, were a bright sterile white, tinged slightly orange by the natural light seeping through the large windows that lined the walls. At least by this point, Kirk’s eyes had adjusted to handle it.

Stonn led him down a long hall, lined with doors labeled with signs engraved in unreadable script, until he finally stopped at one door in particular.

“Here.” he said, pushing it open and ushering Kirk inside.

The room in question was as sterile as the halls that they had come from, with some sort of effort being made to look almost like a doctor’s waiting room. A handful of chairs were slid against one of the walls. A door on the far wall.

Stonn looked at him, “Sit.”

“Well… if you insist.”

Kirk had hardly settled on a chair, which was even less comfortable than it looked, before glancing up and jumping at the sight of someone new. When did he come in? He didn’t make a sound.

“Mr. Kirk?” the new Vulcan asked as he approached, nonplussed by whatever surprise was clearly shown on Kirk’s face. His dark hair was cropped short, and his dark brown eyes were as impassive as Stonn’s. He didn’t look much older than Kirk himself, but as always, looks can be deceiving.

Kirk nodded to him, standing up once more, “Yes, that’s me. And you are..?”

“Your physician. The Interstellar Minister said you’d be coming.”

Kirk smiled weakly, “She’s very efficient, isn’t she?”

“As all Vulcans are,” the physician said. He paused, looking over Kirk briefly, “I know that humans tend to react better when they can pretend to have some sort of bond with even their physicians, so if it gives you the appropriate emotional release, you may call me Doctor Vasuk.”

“Vasuk,” Kirk repeated, “Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Doctor Vasuk.”

“Pleasure,” Vasuk said as he looked Kirk over with cold, unreadable eyes, the word leaving his mouth sounding as though it weren’t a word in his vocabulary, “Humans experience that so commonly, apparently. No wonder it’s a standard form of greeting.” He then pulled out his scanner and waved it over Kirk’s body as he squinted at him with what appeared to be curiosity, “Well, come to the examination room, I will have a look at you.”

Kirk hopped up onto the examination table as Vasuk prepared his instruments.

"Everytime I see it, I’m still fascinated,” Vasuk murmured, “Pinkish complexion, Red blood, heartbeat slow as death even when agitated."

"I'm glad someone's having fun."

Vasuk’s eyes met Kirk’s, "Fun?"

"Never mind."

"Well, Kirk, you are healthy. What you're experiencing is similar to the phenomenon humans call 'altitude sickness' but, The human body, as weak and fragile as it is, still is able to adapt to thinner atmospheres than the ones they were raised in. It may take some getting used to, but your body will adjust."

“Is that all, Doctor?”

“Not at all. Sit here for a moment, I will return.”

Vasuk returned with a sizable cylindrical white container of powder and a bottle of clear liquid. He handed the bottle to Kirk first, “Here, drink this. It will help.”

“What is it?” Kirk asked, accepting the bottle and looking over it curiously.

“Electrolytes and water. You are dehydrated. Drink it.”

“Oh,” after a moment’s hesitation, Kirk opened the bottle and drank.

“Related...” Vasuk held out the container next, “This is your electrolyte mixture. From what research shows, human bodies have the most inefficient habit of excreting an incredibly high amount of important chemicals while attempting to regulate body temperatures in hot climates. This is especially true when a human body is first adjusting to a heightened regular outside temperature, as yours is… be sure to drink plenty of water, as well. It’s imperative to your body’s survival.”

Kirk accepted it, “...do you have instructions for how much of this to take?” he asked, looking it over and finding with disappointment that the only Federation Standard script on the label was “Electrolyte Mixture” with the rest being very tiny smudged Vulcan lettering, and with his headache, it was difficult enough to read writing he could parse.

Vasuk wordlessly handed him a slip of paper with instructions printed out succinctly in Federation Standard, graciously with only a couple words misspelled.

“Thank you very much, Doctor. I’ll be sure to keep this regimen.”

"Please come back in a few days. I would like some more samples and readings, and do tell me how your body is adjusting. We’ll eventually work out a schedule.”

"To be honest with you, I’m starting to feel like a lab rat."

Vasuk stared at him as he placed his things to the side, "I assure you, you are more valuable than that."

Kirk walked out to see Stonn still waiting for him. He gazed at Kirk disinterestedly for a few moments, before eventually saying, “After your appointment, I was instructed to take you to your provided housing. It is by no means luxurious by human standards, but it should be enough to accommodate you.”

Kirk smiled faintly, “Thank you, I appreciate your generosity.”

Stonn’s expression did not change, and Kirk felt it even more with a sinking feeling in his stomach, that this would be a tough mission.

The two of them stepped out of the office and into the hall. Kirk was ready to leave the facility as quickly as possible, somewhere to rest felt pretty welcome, when out of the corner of his eye, Kirk spied a familiar face walking up the hall. The Vulcan’s hands were clasped behind his back, his eyes were scanning the floor, apparently deep in thought.

Kirk lingered there to meet him, and as the Vuclan passed, Kirk couldn’t help but comment, "Mister Spock, fancy seeing you here. What are you doing at a doctor’s office?"

Spock abruptly stopped and looked up at Kirk, his eyes a bit wider than Kirk had seen them before. He might even say he looked… startled. Then, his expression subtly shifted, Kirk could have sworn to have seen hints of confusion dawn on Spock’s face, and his eyes flickered to Stonn before settling back on Kirk, "Mister Kirk, this isn't a doctor's office."

"But I just went to see the physician,” Kirk replied, motioning to the door he had just come out of, “He’s given me a prescription and everything.”

Spock’s expression did not change, "Yes, a physician who studies humans. Which are alien creatures to Vulcan. You're in the research facility to study alien life forms and planets.”

Kirk faltered and he looked down at the large container in his hands, “...I guess. That would explain why I didn’t have to go to a pharmacy to get my… electrolyte mixture.”

Spock nodded wordlessly.

Kirk sighed, "...now I feel even more like a lab animal."

“Mister Kirk,” Stonn interrupted, “If you are finished visiting with your associate, I should like to take you to your accommodations now.”

Kirk jumped, “Oh. Right. Terribly sorry about that,” Kirk turned back to Spock, “It’s nice to see you again, Mister Spock. I hope it won’t be the last time.”

Spock nodded again, “Likewise, Mister Kirk.”

Kirk couldn’t help but notice Spock’s eyes moving to Stonn and lingering there before he finally turned away. Stonn was still for a moment, watching him depart, before he started walking down the hall at a very brisk pace.

* * *

Kirk’s apartment was indeed pretty spartan, but liveable. A small kitchen, complete with a replicator. A plain couch. A little bathroom. A small room with a small bed. Strangely, him being alone in this apartment was probably the most at home he felt since he was on Vulcan.

His things were indeed delivered to him, and their tamper-evident seals had not been broken. He opened his bags, sorting out his things. Changes of clothes, all Vulcan-styled as to not offend the local sensibilities, communication and recording devices disguised as more mundane objects.

He turned on the small communication device, “Checking in.”

“Acknowledged,” the voice on the other end said, “How goes the first day?”

“I believe, for better or for worse, I have convinced them I’m a pretty harmless human. I thought I was prepared to handle the air here… but we all make mistakes.”

There was a light laugh on the other end, “You’ll get used to it. Now, make sure that lack of oxygen doesn’t make you too silly. Remember, collect any relevant information you can while you’re there. Just because this isn’t a matter of life or death, it doesn’t mean you shouldn't take utmost care with your job.”

“Yes, I know. I know.”

“Do you have everything you need?”

Kirk glanced over at the assortment of objects at his disposal, “I think I have more than enough.”

“Good. Make sure to check in when you can.”

“Acknowledged. Over and out.”

A restful sleep was not in the cards that night. Though Kirk tried his best to work with the thermostat, the temperature dropped too quickly at night for him to easily adjust. The thin air made it difficult to breathe well enough to fall asleep.

He faded in and out of consciousness, trying desperately to get at least some level of rest.

Finally, he felt himself drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Kirk woke up what felt like moments later, struggling to catch his breath, gripped by a panic-inducing fantasy. He couldn’t quite remember where he was for a moment, and all of the shadows looked threatening, and the air was thin, so thin...

Of course it’s thin, he managed to remind himself. He’s on Vulcan. He was on Vulcan, in a small apartment, here for a small, mundane mission. He tried to focus on the room around him, ground himself in reality, stare at the clock on the side table.

The time blinked back at him. As his heartbeat slowed, and his conscious mind fully awoke, he realized he only had one minute before his alarm went off.

The alarm suddenly, and loudly, screeched.

He sighed, burying his face in his pillow. Less than a minute, then.

He commenced his morning routine quickly, putting on the proper clothes, taking the proper equipment. Repeating the checklist in his head to make sure he hadn’t misplaced something. Before long, he was on his way, making sure to take his electrolyte water before he left.

* * *

Kirk was the last one to come to the meeting room. All of the Vulcans looked up at him, expressions impassive. Kirk couldn’t help but feel that the room had a chill to it, despite the air being so uncomfortably warm.

“Sorry, am I late?”

“You are merely last,” T’Pring said calmly. Her arm extended slowly, gracefully to an empty seat, “That is yours.”

“Oh. Uh, thank you.”

As Kirk settled into his seat, he reached into his robes and tried to, as gently as possible, turn on the small recording device in his inner pocket. Nearly immediately, all of the Vulcans’ heads snapped up. Kirk felt his stomach sink and his blood turn to ice.

Of course. After spending so long around Klingons and humans, who had limited hearing comparatively, he had forgotten just how good Vulcan ears were. He tried not to let his panic show on his face, and he subtly tried to switch off the machine, but it was too late.

"What is that sound?" Selas asked.

“Some sort of strange whirring.” V’Lah replied, turning her head slowly.

"It seems to be emanating from the human." Tijuk said.

Every single pair of cold, glinting eyes turned to Kirk.

"Empty your pockets,” T’Pring ordered.

Kirk slowly took out the small recording device and placed it on the table.

Tijuk nodded slowly, "That's the thing."

Selas picked it up and looked it over, “It appears to be some sort of recording device,” he murmured.

Kirk smiled at him as his mind scrambled to try to find some half-decent justification, "Excuse my boldness, I just thought I needed some help remembering what we were discussing in our meetings. Humans aren’t very good with memory, you understand--”

If Selas was convinced by that, his face didn’t show it. He merely stared into Kirk’s eyes before cooly picking up the recording device. Without dropping his gaze, he easily crushed it in his hand, with a sickening crunch. Kirk sunk a little into his char.

...of course, Vulcans also have impressive strength. Kirk slowly put his hands on his lap in an unconscious defensive measure.

Selas spoke again, his voice as cool as his gaze, "The thin atmosphere is affecting your thinking...clearly, your brain is still adjusting to the lower oxygen levels.”

Kirk’s smile became more pained. It’s true, it was a pretty unintelligent move for him, “You may have a point.”

“I would not be speaking without one,” Selas replied, his eyes sharp and unblinking, “For future reference, know this: none of us are not allowed any recording devices. The only record will be our record for the archive. Understood?”

“Understood.”

Selas deposited the crushed machine on the space in front of Kirk and sat back down.

The other Vulcans gazed rather detachedly at the mangled remains of the recording device. If they had any additional thoughts about the scene, nothing showed in any of their expressions.

At last, T’Pring spoke, “If you wish to record anything, you may take handwritten notes.”

Trying to hide his shame, Kirk flashed T’Pring a bashful smile, “You are very gracious.”

“I am merely offering an alternative to you that meets our restrictions. Do not give undue remarks.”

“Yes, Miss T’Pring.”

Of course, this meant that he couldn’t easily plant a recording device in the room. Their ears could easily pick up even the slightest noises the machines would make. He should have remembered that.

However, the Vulcan propensity to underestimate a human’s intellect worked in his favor, this time. They didn’t seem too suspicious of him. Playing the scatterbrained human, intentionally or not, seemed to be working.

That said, Kirk would have to make do with hand-written notes.

So much for this being a relaxing mission.

* * *

Vasuk noticed when Kirk brought his things to his next appointed checkup, taking careful note of the PADD. As he began taking readings, he murmured, "How peculiar it is that you’d need such a thing for something so basic.”

“What do you mean?” Kirk asked, “That a human needs somewhere to put their notes?”

“Surely you find it strange as well,” Vasuk said, his cold, blank eyes drilling into Kirk’s, “From what we understand, the human unconscious mind is a recording device, just as much as the Vulcan mind. Humans have been observed to be able to remember things such as song lyrics or quotes from speeches or other media, even if it contains words or languages they don't understand, at far later dates than when they first heard them, though their conscious mind hasn't memorized it. Yet, here you are. Still needing a crutch like that.”

“Well… you see,” Kirk smiled, trying to dispel the intensity of Vasuk’s harsh stare, “Just because the human unconscious mind can record all that, it doesn’t mean our conscious minds are very good at pulling up that information all the time, and we still need reminders, even if it’s all buried somewhere in here,” Kirk tapped his head.

Vasuk nodded, and he began his examination, “It is very true, human beings are incredibly limited by how their conscious minds can process and parse information. Some sort of evolutionary deficiency, no doubt. I wonder if your environment had something to do with it.”

“I... wouldn’t know.”

“Of course. You’re not an evolutionary scientist, besides, with your comparatively limited brain capacity, I doubt human beings are as suited to study their own minds as other species are.”

That definitely felt like an insult, “Well--”

“...of course,” Vasuk continued as he worked, “I have observed that humans still can use unconscious information without being able to verbalize it. Like mental maps of places you’ve been. What you, in your vocabulary, have taken to call muscle memory.”

Kirk nodded tiredly, “That’s true. Humans can at least use muscle memory. But, you can’t really use muscle memory when it’s just remembering information.”

“Quite unfortunate,” Vasuk replied. He looked over his findings, “Like many things about the human condition.”

Their appointment ended quickly after that, and Vasuk sent Kirk on his way with a casual reminder to keep drinking water, consume adequate amounts of electrolytes, and to not overexert his slowly-adapting, fragile human form.

As Kirk stood in the hallway, just outside Vasuk’s office, he looked further into the research facility. He hadn’t spent a lot of time in that area.

His curiosity got the best of him and he decided to do a little exploring.

Vulcans occasionally passed him in the hall, acknowledging him with their glances, but they did nothing to stop him from proceeding. He met their looks with a smile, which, naturally, none of them returned.

Doors lined the hall, with little windows to show what’s inside.

Kirk glanced into the windows in each of the rooms as he passed them. Each of them held something different. Some with various researchers shuffling about, others, still, dark and empty. A couple were buzzing with electrical equipment.

He glanced inside another room and saw someone he thought he recognized, but his face was turned three-quarters away, engrossed in whatever work he was doing. Kirk lingered at the door a bit longer than he intended to, trying to confirm to himself that it was in fact Mr. Spock, or if it was just a very convincing doppelganger, when suddenly a stranger’s face filled the small window.

He jumped back, alarmed.

She opened the door, her expression neutral and calm, “Greetings, human. Are you looking for someone?”

“I-- well. I was just looking--”

The Vulcan woman’s eyes narrowed slightly, and then she immediately turned to her companion, “Spock, it appears you were assigned a human specimen to study.”

Well. It seemed as though he would have to roll with this. Kirk straightened, trying to look as though he was meant to be there, and he walked inside, raising his hand in the traditional Vulcan salute, “...greetings, Mister Spock.”

Spock turned to face him, and there was a slight twitch on his face, perhaps budding confusion, as his eyes met Kirk’s, "Mister Kirk?" he paused, but raised his hand in greeting, “Good evening.”

The other researcher nodded slowly, “Ah, yes. You are very fortunate indeed to have the ability to study a human specimen so close up, as only Vasuk tends to have the honor,” her eyes turned to stare into Kirk’s, “It would be quite fascinating to join in, but I cannot stay. My experiments await me. Excuse me.”

She then briskly walked out the door without another word. Kirk watched her until she walked out of sight, before turning back to Spock.

He smiled a little, in hopefully a disarming way, though he knew very well at this point that Vulcans were not disarmed by such things, "I just thought I saw you in this room as I was walking past, so I peeked inside… I didn’t mean to cause a scene."

Spock regarded him with an inquiring tilt of his head, "Mr. Kirk, this room is not between Vasuk's office and the exit. With that information alone, I don't think this was merely a chance encounter."

Kirk nodded, his stomach sinking at the astute observation, "Your logic is sound, Mr. Spock. It's true that this isn't my usual route. As you can see, I got curious… as it is rather human of me to get curious, and I decided to walk down the hall to see more of this building, instead of going out back the way I came."

Spock nodded wordlessly.

"I hope I'm not breaking any rules by being here. I did pass by some other researchers, but they didn’t make me leave. Maybe they thought I was a subject. The same as Miss--?”

“Faali,” Spock supplied, “She and I work together sometimes,” he stood up and looked at Kirk curiously, “...and it would also make sense for others to come to that conclusion, as you are technically an alien specimen, and therefore something we study here.”

“So, it’s alright for me to visit? For your own observational purposes, I suppose?”

Spock seemed to consider this, and he folded his arms, “As Faali has said, It would be a waste to send you away so soon. Even if I don’t quite understand why you chose to visit me in particular, Mr. Kirk.”

“Well, then, consider me yours for the evening, then,” Kirk smiled teasingly, and he felt himself relax, "But, you continuing to call me ‘Mister’ begs the question... are you always so formal with your alien specimens? Is that a way you keep from being attached?"

“Vulcans have no fear of being attached,” Spock responded coolly, “Would you rather I call you something different?”

“If you’d rather. My friends call me ‘Jim.’”

A slight glimmer in those deep brown eyes, “Duly noted, Mr. Kirk.”

Kirk laughed, “I should have expected a response like that,” he teased.


	3. Chapter 3

Kirk had started to learn the habits of the other advisors and T’Pring as the days went on. But curiously, Nauk, the wide-shouldered male Vulcan, hardly ever spoke a word. His arms or hands were always folded, and his eyes were always sharp, but he never opened his mouth. Kirk wasn’t sure if he had ever heard him speak.

Early one morning, before their discussions had started for the day, Kirk decided to ask, “Miss T’Pring, I can’t help but notice that Mr. Nauk hardly speaks a word. Is he getting enough of his thoughts in?”

“Are you telepathic, Mr. Kirk?” T’Pring responded coolly, her head slowly turning so that she could meet his gaze.

Kirk shook his head, “Well, no. Telepathy is pretty uncommon for humans. There are some, I hear, but I’m one of the majority who--”

“Well then it’s very clear that you wouldn’t be able to hear him,” she replied without inflection, and her head turned back to her task at hand.

“Excuse me?”

She didn’t respond further, and then business began as usual, and well into the day.

The meetings were long, but not very enlightening or interesting. However, Kirk dutifully recorded what he could all the same. Discussions about some sectors’ complaints about trading with planets from the other side of the galaxy. Disputes between different Federation species’ stakes in certain colonies in far-off star systems. Regardless of subject matter, everything spoken of in a very calm, deliberate, matter-of-fact tone.

Nauk was still silent as the others talked, his eyes flickering to each individual. His expression tensed occasionally during a lull in the conversation, but still, he was steadfast in his insistence to not open his mouth.

Eventually the workday came to a close, and they began organizing whatever relevant information was needed for Federation bookkeeping, before writing it on a data card for processing. Overall, entirely business as usual. Discussions as usual. Nothing more complex or intriguing than that.

Soon, the others departed, with gentle, deliberate bows, well-wishes, and salutes. Before long, Kirk and T’Pring were the only ones left in the room.

Her eyes scanned some documentation they had discussed earlier, her face as still as a statue.  
It seemed like a good time to talk to her alone, without the same amount of expectations being surrounded by others. While Kirk wasn’t very optimistic about getting information out of T’Pring of all Vulcans, it couldn’t hurt to be friendly. Gaining trust helped with gaining information, and she was the best source of all of it.

"Miss T'Pring,” he said, and she looked up at him with wide, but still somehow expressionless eyes. He smiled at her, but she didn’t respond in kind, as was typical, “I was curious... is there anything you do after work, to pass the time? Anything you’re planning on doing after this?"

Her eyes remained impassive, "Nothing that would interest you."

“Oh, are you sure about that? I know I can be pretty surprising with the sorts of things that interest me,” Kirk said, settling next to her.

“You are attempting to be friendly, yes?” T’Pring asked, her voice calm.

Kirk smiled a little, “Well, yes. In human culture, we try to build bonds with the people we work with, as a way to relate to them. It helps us trust one another, and it helps us be able to understand each other more.”

“The human notion of friendship is not compatible with the Vulcan notion of friendship, Mr. Kirk,” T’Pring said calmly.

“No?” Kirk faltered, but his smile soon returned, “Then I’m eager to learn about Vulcan friendship. Perhaps we can even come to some sort of halfway point between the different varieties we have. I believe there’s a Vulcan philosophy that says, ‘Infinite diversity in infinite combinations?’ I learn about your friendship, and you learn about mine?”

T'Pring stared at him, her expression not changing, as though she were made of stone, "Mister Kirk, you would do well not to invoke things you do not understand. Not all combinations are viable. For instance, combining certain chemicals can create poisons. Combining poisons with a subject... Some combinations can be quite deadly."

"Surely, us getting to know each other wouldn't be a poison?"

T'Pring looked away, and stated flatly, “I am not interested in combining our species’ styles of friendship, nor is it necessary for someone of my professional level to fraternize in that way with those on your level,” and she stood up, gathering her things, "I will now take my leave, Mister Kirk."

“I apologize, Miss T’Pring, I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“You didn’t,” she said, looking him in the eyes, “I harbor no such thing towards you.”

She briskly turned away and walked out of sight. Kirk chewed on his lower lip. He didn’t expect the exchange to go much better than it did.

“Oh well,” he murmured to himself, picking up his PADD. It was better to have tried and failed than to not have tried at all.

He stepped out into the hallway, ready to depart for the day, but the sight of something stopped him. It was T’Pring, lingering a fair distance down the hall. He squinted, walking a little closer to get a good look. She didn’t turn his way, she seemed distracted by someone else. A tall male Vulcan...

Wait. He could recognize him.. The one that escorted him out to meet Vasuk the first time.

Stonn, he believed his name was.

His instincts immediately leapt to the conclusion that they were doing something illicit. That this was something he should try to listen in on. However, as he came closer, it didn’t seem like some sort of clandestine dealings were going on. Despite their expressions hardly changing, their bodies seemed relaxed. T’Pring seemed more relaxed than he had ever seen her in the meeting room.

Kirk would even say that T’Pring almost looked… friendly.

They soon walked off together, and their bodies, though still separate, seemed closer to one another than what Vulcans normally did.

At least he could safely say that she was open to the idea of some variety of friendship. Not even a full-blooded Vulcan could be completely heartless after all.

* * *

“You really don’t mind me visiting so often?” Kirk asked Spock, “I’m sure I just distract you from your actual work.”

Of all the places he ventured so far, Spock’s little work area seemed the most inviting somehow. There was a different atmosphere, a peacefulness he couldn’t even find alone in his small apartment. Despite the coldly inquisitive glances of Faali and the other researchers, it didn’t quite do away with the calm he felt there.

That said, it didn’t mean that Spock actually liked him coming in. Perhaps he was just too polite to say anything outright.  
“Not at all,” Spock assured, hardly looking up from his instruments, “I appreciate your willingness to visit, as an otherworldly subject.”

Kirk smiled a little, “Oh, well. At least I bring something to the table,” he paged through his notes in silence as Spock worked, until he happened upon a line about Nauk...

Nauk. The mysterious advisor who wouldn’t speak a word at meetings. T’Pring wasn’t very helpful about it, but Spock was a more reasonable person, he found. Perhaps he could help clear up this mystery.

“Spock,” Kirk said, twirling a pen in his fingers, “There is an advisor, Nauk, who doesn’t speak a lot in our meetings. When I asked T’Pring about it, she said that I wouldn’t understand because I’m not telepathic. Does Nauk speak telepathically, by chance?”

Spock was silent as he worked on the nearby computer, and Kirk thought that perhaps he didn’t feel like sharing, but eventually, he spoke, “That’s correct. Some cultures on Vulcan rarely speak verbally. They have learned a way to project their thoughts out to others as a way to communicate, even for mundane conversations. However, you do need a level of telepathic power to pick up on those thoughts.”

What an interesting skill to have, Kirk noted. It’s strange he hadn’t heard of it from his time at the intelligence division… “Is that so? Why is it that only some Vulcans have taken up the practice?”

“Quite simply, it takes an extraordinarily large amount of mental training, and many cultures don’t find it logical to have to spend so many more years practicing in order to communicate their needs. But, each culture respects their differences, and accommodates for them.”

“Well, it still seems awfully convenient. I’d assume there’s much less chance of eavesdropping.”

“You would think so since you aren’t telepathic,” Spock said, “Considering how the Vulcan race is a telepathic species, the advantages aren’t as great as you’d think.Their particular style of telepathy doesn’t work like a telephone, more like a radio, anyone on the proper ‘wavelength’ can pick up on those thoughts, granted they’re not too far away from the source.”

“Oh, that does limit it a bit,” Kirk sighed, “...is it possible to use it as a telephone, though?”

“Of course. It just takes more concentration.”

“So… that would be good for avoiding eavesdroppers, of both the non-telepathic and telepathic kind..” Kirk mused.

“Of course, but it begs the question of why it matters so much,” Spock looked at him with a not quite passive expression. It looked like...curiously.

A jolt of surprise hit Kirk’s chest, “Oh, I was just curious about it, that’s all, as we humans do,” Kirk scratched his chin, “...and speaking of curious questions, is there a way for a non-telepathic person such as myself to pick up on said telepathy?”

Spock looked away in thought, “It’s not very likely. Vulcans who communicate in that way typically don’t speak in signals stronger than what a telepath can pick up. They normally do not speak with strong enough signals for a non-telepath to register. It takes much more energy and concentration in order to do so.”

He figured as much. The training he went through confirmed it, “...and a non-telepathic being, a human like myself, for instance, being able to send said signals is out of the question?”

“It would be incredibly difficult, borderlining impossible.”

“Oh,” not exactly a surprise. Of course, that still left Kirk curious, “So, now I know that Nauk can speak in that way as it is part of his culture. But, can you also speak in that way, Mr. Spock?”

A pause, before Spock replied, “I can. I learned later in life, but I’m passable at it. A lot of us are.”

“Then I’m wracked with human curiosity. Could you try speaking to me? With the higher signal strength, of course. I would like to know what it feels like.”

“Try speaking to you?” Spock repeated, “Hm… actually, now that I am considering it, I suppose we could conduct an experiment around it. It’s a fascinating concept.”

“Is it really?”

"Certainly. This experiment has merit, and I haven't had much opportunity to study many humans closely. And I certainly am not the best subject for some of these matters…” his voice trailed off.

Kirk frowned, "Why would you be a subject for studying humans, Mister Spock?"

Spock stared at him, his eyes suddenly as impassive as any other Vulcan’s, "You are aware that I am the son of ambassador Sarek?"

"I vaguely remember Miss T’Pring saying that, yes.." Kirk replied with a nod.

"It isn't exactly a secret on Vulcan that the ambassador married a human, and that I am the outcome of such a union."

Oh, so that means… "You're half human?"

Spock’s eyes dropped to the screen before him, and his voice was even, but softer than before, "Indeed."

"Oh, well, that explains it."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "how do you mean?"

"You just seem so much more approachable than the others. I find something familiar in you. Something that reminds me of home,” Kirk smiled, “I think that’s why I found I like coming here so often.”

Spock’s lips merely thinned slightly, “I see.”

That was the wrong thing to say, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you.”

Spock shook his head, “I assure you, Vulcans do not get offended,” Before Kirk could respond, Spock continued, “In any case, I would like to plan out these experiments with you, so that we may conduct them properly and record our findings sufficiently. I’m sure I will be ready the next time you come to visit.”


	4. Chapter 4

“...and, as most of you were aware, there has been an increased amount of sightings of possible Romulan ships in space occupied by Vulcan.”

Kirk’s head snapped up from his PADD as Selas’s words hit his ears, “Excuse me?”

Selas paused, looking over at Kirk with a calm expression, “Yes, Mister Kirk? Do you have a question regarding the heavy metal trade we are conducting with our allies, and the effects it has on our planetary pricing standards?”

Kirk shook his head, “No, it’s… Did you say that ships of possible Romulan origin were sighted in Vulcan space? How long has this been going on?"

"That is hardly the point of this report,” Selas replied, “But, if your human mind can rest easier with this information, so be it. Vulcan can handle any encroaching alien vessels in territories under our jurisdiction, you need not waste your energy on that curious ritual of ‘worrying.’ Such reports may interfere slightly with pricing, but not enough to cause a stir."

“But these are Romulans, right?”

Selas stared at him, “Possibly, but we don’t know for certain. No Vulcan has sent in these reports. Every single one has been reported by other Federation members who happened to be passing through our space, so they could have been mistaken.”

“Shouldn’t that be something you should look into, though? We, the Federation, certainly have had their hands full with Romulans in the past... The thought of them making their way into Federation space in direct violation of the treaty...It's just that the Romulans were indeed a formidable foe."

"Yes, to humans, a century ago."

"Their presence could still show a threat. It might be a good idea to have Federation--"

Selas cut him off, "Ah yes, we understand the longevity of the human concept known as a grudge. But don't waste energy with your peculiar process called fretting, Vulcans have not been overpowered or conquered for as far back as we can remember. Your irrational fears of how we proceed with dealing with the potential of Romulans, or any other aliens, have no basis in reality."

"But--"

T’Pring suddenly spoke, her tone sharp, "This was agreed long before you arrived, Mr. Kirk. Our official statement on these matters is that we don't need to involve other planets in our affairs at this time,” her eyes narrowed slightly, “ If we wish to open this discussion again, you will be at liberty to express your concerns. Is that understood?”

“But, I was merely--”

Selas’s gaze snapped to Kirk, his dark eyes cold and glinting behind the round lenses of his spectacles, "Know your place, human."

"That is enough," T'Pring said. She looked around the room, “We will not derail this discussion further with human history lessons, and continue with the reports of the metal trade.”

Kirk nodded, “Right… of course.”

The atmosphere remained somewhat tense to Kirk for the rest of the day, but the Vulcans carried on as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

* * *

It became a regular occurrence for Kirk to visit Vasuk weekly, just to check up on his body’s adjustment to the extremes of Vulcan. So far, there seemed to be little to fear. Vasuk would silently take his readings. Emotionlessly tell him to change some sort of small part of his routine. Tell him his hydration levels were improving, his body was adjusting to pulling more oxygen from the air, and then send him on his way.

“You seem tense,” Vasuk murmured as he observed his readings. HIs eyes met Kirk’s and bored into them, “Have there been any changes in your routine? Human bodies are notoriously fragile when something like that is disturbed.”

Kirk shook his head, "Nothing out of the ordinary…” he paused in thought, “Though… I suppose I’m tense because I'm not sure how useful I am being here. They are not that interested in what I have to say."

"Oh,” Vasuk murmured as he walked away to continue with his tasks, “That’s understandable. Perhaps you are not aware, but your duty isn't in what you say, it's what you do.”

Kirk wasn’t sure how to react to that, “It… what?”

Vasuk looked back at him again, “The human mind is a fascinating thing. Your presence alone is enough for us to start comprehending the true depth of the illogic of the human species, which is invaluable knowledge for when we need to interact with your kind.”

"That oddly doesn't make me feel any better,” Kirk said with a frown.

"It wasn't supposed to,” Vasuk replied easily, “It is merely saying that you are invaluable as a subject for multiple reasons. To be plain, I’d say you are actually quite a change from many of the humans we have seen before.”

"What makes you say that?"

"You don't try to fanatically conform to your own wrong interpretation of the Vulcan mindset.” Vasuk said. He abruptly continued, “Now, is there anything else I could help you with?”

Kirk sank against his seat, “Not especially... unless you have something to help me calm down..”

Vasuk seemed to consider it for a moment, before saying, “There is a Vulcan technique I could use to relax you.”

“There is? How does it work?”

“Oh, it’s very simple. It works like this.”

Vasuk approached him and then steadily, calmly placed his hand on his shoulder. Kirk looked up at Vasuk expectantly. Vasuk returned the gaze blankly. Suddenly, and somewhat painfully, Vasuk’s hand clamped down on him. Kirk felt an overwhelming sensation of dizziness, tinged with slight nausea, and the world went black.

It felt as though he woke up instantly, but the hazy light streaming through the window, as well as the clock on the wall, begged to differ.

“What was that?” Kirk asked groggily, sitting up.

“The nerve pinch. It renders many humanoid species unconscious with very little effort. I hope it gave you sufficient rest.”

In truth, Kirk didn’t feel any more well-rested than before. If anything, he felt even more anxious and nervous, and the slight tenderness of his shoulder didn’t help. However, he had the feeling that if Vasuk knew this, he’d try the nerve pinch again. So, it was definitely time to go home, “Thank you, Dr. Vasuk. I think it was… helpful.”

“If you need me to do it again, I shall.”

“I… appreciate the thought.”

He wasn’t going to ask again.

* * *

"What is it exactly that makes Vulcan friendship different from human friendship, Spock?”

Spock looked at him, “Excuse me?”

“Oh, I was just thinking about what T’Pring said to me a while ago. She said she wasn’t interested in the human variety of friendship, but perhaps it was just she wasn’t interested in talking to me.”

“It could be that humans tend to put a lot of undue feelings into such relationships, instead of seeing them in the practical ways Vulcans do. Vulcans find such displays of emotion irrational and tiresome, and therefore, it’s logical to be hesitant to start such a relationship with members of your species.”

Kirk smiled, “Well, in that case, I’m grateful that you put up with my irrational bouts of emotion in our unfortunate acquaintanceship.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve been able to handle them quite easily.”

Kirk smiled briefly before his expression faded back into a frown of contemplation, He leaned more heavily against the table, “Practical friendships, huh? No friendly feelings? Relationships are just that? Practical?”

“It wouldn’t make sense for Vulcans to have, as you put it, ‘friendly feelings’, as we are an emotionless species.”

Kirk rubbed his chin, “Perhaps it’s just my human brain making assumptions, then. But… just the other day, I saw Miss T’Pring with a man, and to me, she seemed to regard him more than just stoic practicality,” he smiled a little, “She seemed to actually relax around him, and they stood rather close to one another. What does that qualify as, in Vulcan friendship terms, Mister Spock? It’s possible they’re close enough to be engaged!"

Spock’s tone was uncharacteristically cold when he responded, "It is unlikely that is the case."

Kirk’s smile fell, "Forgive me, Spock. I was just having a little fun..” he leaned back as he looked up in thought, “All joking aside, they did seem to... now what is a good word for it, not enjoy, as Vulcans don’t do that, but… perhaps, I’ll just say they’re not opposed to each others’ company. With that evidence, I’d say that it’s not unlikely for them to be, say, courting?”

Spock’s eyes were hard as he stared at his work, "I will reiterate that it is unlikely that they are engaged.”

“Oh? What makes you so sure?”

“Quite simply, because I am already engaged to T'Pring."

The silence between them stretched to uncomfortable lengths, and the hot, thin air seemed to drop several degrees. Engaged? They are engaged?

Spock was engaged?

Kirk felt as though a cold nail had pierced his heart, and a stone replaced his stomach. He looked away, embarrassed, "I apologize. I didn’t realize--"

“It’s no trouble,” Spock said, his voice low and almost mechanical, “I wasn’t expecting you to know. Vulcans are very private with such things about our lives. These sorts of things have their time. They have their place…” he paused for a moment, then continued quietly, “...Not to mention that our bond was never exceptionally strong,” he looked away, “We were betrothed when we were young. Very young. It is our custom.”

“If I offended you…”

“Not at all,” Spock murmured, but his voice was still tense, “In any case, we should get back to our study.”

While they did just that, Kirk couldn’t help but be distracted. He, intentionally or not, had basically theorized that Spock’s fiancée was cheating on him. But, oddly, that wasn’t the deepest concern he had.


	5. Chapter 5

The next time Kirk had the time to see Spock again, the first thing he could say was, “I wanted to apologize again for what I said last week about T’Pring. It must still be troubling to hear me speculate on such things... I’m sorry you had to hear those sorts of things from me. Especially when it’s about a woman you might love.”

Spock calmly responded, as he looked up from his instruments, “There’s a curious notion humans have that indicates they believe that love is important for being paired off. It couldn’t be further from the truth in Vulcan culture. It is merely a duty to uphold.”

Kirk frowned, “Are you saying that Vulcans feel some sort of duty for love?”

Spock shook his head, “Not at all. Vulcans have no need for love. Honestly, the concept is frowned upon. Our duty is much more... concrete than that.”

“Concrete…” Kirk repeated. His awkward smile ended up looking more like a grimace, “I think I understand the implication…”

“You probably do,” Spock nodded.

“Still. Even if it isn’t a matter of love, I was still questioning her loyalty. It was disrespectful of me.”

Spock looked down, seeming to ponder this, but he didn’t say anything further.

“You seemed uneasy when we talked about it last... I just wanted to make sure I didn’t touch a nerve..”

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t uneasy. Vulcans don’t feel uneasy.”

“Of course.”

They were silent for a few moments.

“So, a Vulcan’s marriage is as practical as their friendships? I can’t say I can fully understand that.”

“Humans have a hard time comprehending the concept,” Spock agreed, “However, marrying for love requires that love be present, and Vulcans are not accustomed to feeling love at all. Asking a Vulcan to marry for love is like asking a human to marry for telepathy.”

“Point taken,” Kirk sighed, “So you’re saying that Vulcans, as a general rule, don’t fall in love?”

“It is unprecedented for a Vulcan to fall in love, Mr. Kirk.”

“Is it?”

Their eyes met briefly.

“Well. I think that’s enough talk about that,” Kirk abruptly said, pulling away, the small sting in his chest coming back, “Back to business?”

Spock was still for a moment, before nodding in conformation, “By all means.”

* * *

Kirk was starting to find that the meetings were bleeding together. Nothing they were talking about was exceptionally interesting, and everything they said was reported to the Federation if it was relevant to them. Whatever Kirk would give them would just be redundant.

He still diligently wrote down what he could, as that was his job.

It only started to become a bit of a hassle when the Vulcans would slip into Vulcan languages, and not even ones he could even partway understand. It sounded completely different from the standard Vulcan taught to the Federation at large.

He would attempt to transcribe the syllables as best as he could. Despite a few times his colleagues, catching the sight of him doing so, would calmly, but sternly, explain that it wasn’t necessary for a human to attempt to record their non-standard language conversations. Anything relevant would be put into the report sent to the Federation.

Kirk did still try to look over the reports, under the guise of making sure he didn’t miss anything in his notes. There did apparently seem to be extra information he didn’t hear, translated from whatever languages they spoke in amongst themselves…

Though, it wouldn’t hurt to cross-reference.

His colleagues were overall uninterested in helping him learn Vulcan languages, however. Said his tongue and ears were not suited for the subtleties of their speech.

Kirk had pondered if perhaps the reason why there were so many Vulcan words unpronounceable by other species’ tongues was because they weren’t often spoken at all, merely given in thought.

One day, after business had ended for the evening, Kirk found himself paging through line after line of what he could only describe as poorly-transcribed gibberish, a thought occurred to him.

He did have another Vulcan friend who could help.

He had been helping Spock with his telepathy experiments, after all, in which he attempted to project thoughts to Kirk, as a non-telepath. If he was willing to do something like that, perhaps he’d be able to help with the less-invasive task of teaching some spoken language.

Kirk packed away his things, already making a plan to visit the research facility. As he made his way out of the meeting room, he was stopped immediately in the hallway by a familiar face. Or rather, that familiar face nearly ran into him.

“Dr. Vasuk!” Kirk cried with a smile. Vasuk pulled away, nonplussed, and unapologetic.

“That is, in fact, my name,” he replied flatly, straightening his clothes.

Come to think of it, it was downright peculiar to have Vasuk show up in this building at all. It wouldn't hurt to ask a question or two, “What are you doing here? I didn’t think I’d ever see you outside of the research facility. I was starting to think that you lived there.”

“I do live there.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

Vasuk, without breaking eye contact, fished into his pocket and then calmly held up a file, “I came to submit my reports. It’s standard procedure. Every second day of the week, I turn them in.”

“Oh, well, don’t let me disturb you, Doctor. Please, carry on,” Kirk said, stepping aside. Though he couldn’t help but tease, “Oh, but um… those wouldn’t happen to be my medical records, would they?”

Vasuk shook his head, “Not this week, Mr. Kirk.”

Kirk’s stomach sank as Vasuk continued on his path, “Have a pleasant night.”

He tried to not let those words bother him.

* * *

As soon as Kirk was through the door, he asked, “Spock, is there a special kind of Vulcan language that the people here speak?”

Spock looked up from whatever he had been writing, “What makes you ask that?”

Kirk took out his PADD as he continued, “Well, it’s just. I thought I knew some standard Vulcan, we’re required to study all manner of languages in the Federation, you understand… as a potential diplomat. But whenever T’Pring and the others start talking amongst themselves, I can’t understand a word of it. Is it a dialect of some kind?”

Spock nodded, “I assume you mean you were taught the Common Vulcan tongue.”

Kirk shrugged with a smile, “That could be the case. We really only call it ‘Vulcan’ on outworld planets.”

“Well…” Spock walked a bit closer as he spoke, “As with many planets, Vulcan has languages and dialects that aren’t put into the Federation database.. If they are uncommon or hardly spoken in the presence of outworlders, so there’s never really an issue with alien beings coming into contact with said languages,” Spock explained.

“Unfortunately for me, I’m an outworlder, and it’s being spoken in my presence.”

“Indeed,” Spock replied with a raise of his eyebrow, “It does seem quite disadvantageous for someone like you.”

Kirk smiled as he held out his PADD, “I’ve been writing down some of it… phonetically, of course… but that doesn’t mean I understand a word of it.Would it be possible for you to teach me a bit about this dialect? In order to make me feel more… included?”

Spock seemed to deliberate on it, “Honestly, it’s difficult to say. There are sounds your ears aren’t trained to pick up. I can at least help you translate… but it is a very intense undertaking, and I am no teacher.”

“That’s no trouble. I’m just… eager to learn.”

“Yes, you do seem that way. It’s refreshing to see that in a human. I am willing to help you grow in that regard.”

Kirk laughed, “I appreciate the help! What did I ever do to deserve a friend like you, Spock?"

Spock looked at him briefly, what appeared to be a shadow of a smile ghosted across his face, as he turned away, "You did enough... Jim."

Jim? Kirk couldn’t help but look at Spock curiously at that.

Spock glanced back at him, "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, it's... You just called me Jim."

"You said before that friends call you Jim, and if I am your friend, I thought it was logical to address you by that name,” Spock’s brow slightly creased, "Should I not have?"

"No!” Kirk cleared his throat and tried to settle himself, “No, it's perfectly alright to call me Jim. I was just surprised... Don't worry, it's a good surprise. I'm so used to all of this coldness and distance... I like it. Please keep using it."

"Very well."


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a few days, and Kirk was already back to idling around Spock’s workstation. He had been going through his notes, as always, as Spock continued to tinker in his own corner. Their silence was comfortable, calm. However that was to be expected, as they were considered friends. It made the time on Vulcan less lonely. Even if it was only temporary.

The day had quickly passed them by, and Kirk was surprised to see stars outside when he again looked out at the tiny window on the far end of the room. Instead of the harsh orange light of the day, a handful of stars glittered back at him.

A thought occurred, “Mister Spock, have you ever gone stargazing?”

Spock didn’t look up from his work, “I have observed our constellations multiple times, at different times of the year. There’s a lot to be gained from it.”

“No, not for science’s sake, Spock. Just to admire the sky.”

“Admire the sky?” Spock repeated, finally breaking his concentration to look over to Kirk curiously.

“Oh, sorry. I suppose Vulcans have no use for something as illogical as admiration of beauty…” Kirk said. He continued to look up at the glimmers of stars from beyond the window pane, nonetheless, “As an illogical human, though, the practice holds some appeal to me.”

“I see.”

He glanced over at Spock, “For my own human benefit, does there happen to be a better place to view the stars here? ...and perhaps you’d like to join me, if possible. If only to get some fresh air. I’d assume that would be sufficiently logical.”

Spock paused, before nodding a little, “I could use some fresh air,” he stood up as he continued, “There’s a rooftop that is being utilized for weather experiments. I have access to it. You’d have better luck looking at the stars from that vantage point, if you’d like me to take you.”

“I’d like that very much.”

The walk wasn’t long at all, and soon they were out in the open air. Much more bearable at night than in the day, Kirk decided.

The spires of the buildings around them seemed short from their perch, and large rocky mountains raised up in the distance, off in the distant horizon. The planet around them seemed cold, bare, nearly uninhabitable, but the sky seemed full of life. Filled with more stars than Kirk had ever seen on Earth, dotted with alien constellations, familiar, yet unfamiliar. However, something was missing. Something important.

Ah, yes.

“You know, Mister Spock, I don’t think I’ll ever fully get used to there being no moon in the sky.”

Spock looked up briefly, “Yes, I suppose to an Earthman like yourself, there would seem to be something missing when you don’t see your natural satellite at nightfall.”

“Yes, yes… perhaps it’s just for familiary’s sake,” Kirk said with a nod, “But I also think it’s something more than that. Maybe it’s just a human notion, but there’s something so comforting about knowing that, in the darkest of times, there’s something out there to shine a bit more light into our world. Something to tell you that you’re not so alone out here. But here, you don’t have that. There’s never going to be that extra bit of light.”

“Loneliness is a human emotion, Jim. We don’t need that extra bit of light for sentimentality’s sake.”

Kirk laughed, “I suppose so, Mr. Spock. Still, the stars are pretty, aren’t they?”

“Beauty in such a context is also a human notion.”

“That so?” Kirk looked over at Spock with a light smile on his lips, “Such a shame, because that means you Vulcans can’t understand how beautiful you are.”

Spock’s mouth tightened, and perhaps Kirk had imagined it in the low light, but his face seemed to turn a little green, “...perhaps so.”

Kirk smiled wider, before going back to look at the sky, "..and to think, I come from a star billions of miles away, some small speck of light in the distance,” he pointed up at a bright cluster of stars.

“Lower your hand just a little,” Spock advised, “You’re actually off by an inch.”

Kirk adjusted the angle of his arm obediently, “Oh, my mistake,” he murmured, before lowering his arm altogether with a light sigh.

Spock stared out in the direction of Sol, "Do you ever miss it? Earth?"

"Sometimes. It’s been so long since I’ve been home. I miss the blue skies, the green grass, and of course the moon. It's beautiful. If you’d like, I could take you there sometime."

"It would be beneficial to see such a satellite. It’s a goal of mine to travel to other stars.”

"Oh? So you’ve got the adventurer’s spirit, too, huh? Have you gotten to ride on a starship before?”

Spock nodded, "A few times as a child, as my father was an ambassador. But since I reached adulthood, it’s become far rarer to have the privilege. I hope to go on my first field expedition soon."

"It's wonderful, isn’t it? The exhilaration, the freedom... You could go anywhere in the galaxy if you wanted. Sometimes, I think to myself, if I hadn't chosen the life I did, I would have been a starship captain."

“I think you would definitely have the charisma for it.”

“Why thank you, Spock.”

* * *

Be sure to go home before the sandstorm hits,” he could still feel T’Pring’s eyes on him.

“Thanks for looking out for me,” he’d responded.

“It’s only logical to want to keep your advisors alive while you need them.”

Those final, ominous words stuck with him. While their meeting was nothing short of completely ordinary, the words seemed unnecessarily chilling. Or perhaps he was just starting to be more emotionally affected by his coworkers’ natural absence of emotions. It would weigh down on anyone.

Even after a smooth physician’s appointment, Kirk was in no mood to go back to his empty room and stare at the plain walls. So he again sought out the company of the friendliest Vulcan he knew.

As he walked into the familiar room, he noted the time.

Spock always seemed to work late, carrying on after Kirk decided to retire for the night. He knew that Vulcans fatigued far slower than humans, but still. Spock was half-human. Perhaps, just perhaps, he also needed some time to get away from the daily grind.

Or, perhaps he was just projecting.  
In any case, it couldn’t hurt to ask.Kirk approached Spock with a smile, "I’m curious, Spock. When does your shift end?"

“Whenever I decide I want to end it,” Spock replied simply.

“Well… do you perhaps want to end early?”

Spock paused briefly, as if in thought, before continuing with his work, “I don’t think I need to just yet.”

Oh. Well. That sort of response wasn’t exactly a surprise. But… maybe he could try a different angle. Kirk folded his hands behind his back and continued, “Well, then… If you’d rather continue to work, could I still propose some cultural exchange? Purely for research purposes, of course.”

“Research purposes?” Spock repeated curiously, his eyes finally lifting from his work. They were always so warm, Kirk noted. Uncharacteristic of a typical Vulcan, but it was just so natural to Spock.

Kirk pulled himself out of his musings, straightening himself before responding easily, “Well, Mr. Spock, as you know, humans tend to spend time and energy… illogically. Just to relax.”

“I am aware of this.”

“Sometimes we’d like to visit places that make us happy. And spend time together with other people in those places. Of course, I take it Vulcan doesn’t have such facilities lined up?”

“Vulcans don’t perceive happiness the way humans do. That is the nature of the Vulcan species, and therefore we don’t have places of leisure as you do on human settlements.”

Kirk nodded, rubbing his chin, "Yes, yes. Vulcan is rather.. utilitarian like that. But surely you must have somewhere pleasant to spend some time. Even if it’s not made to be used primarily for pleasure. Gardens, for instance? Do you have gardens?"

Spock nodded, "We do have gardens and fields, we have to grow our food, after all."

A jolt of excitement hit Kirk’s chest at that, "Would it be possible for you to show me them?"

Spock, however,merely looked apologetic, "Unfortunately for humans such as yourself, they are just as utilitarian as everything else here. It is interesting in a scientific sense, of course, but not exactly--"

"Not exactly a place to relax, “ Kirk couldn’t help but feel disappointed. He sat down then, about to take his PADD out.

Spock, however, spoke up again, "...but, if you're looking for something to remind you of home, this facility does have botanical gardens with simulated biomes of different temperate zones of Class M planets."

Their eyes met and Kirk couldn’t help but feel his heart stutter a little. He couldn’t help but smile, “Right under this roof?”

“Right under this roof. I could take you there.”

"I would like that very much."

* * *

“Would you like to visit the Earth plants first? For something familiar to you,” Spock asked him as they lingered outside the entrance. There was nothing eye-catching to indicate what was beyond the doors, just a plain sign posted to a nearby blank wall.

“Well… if you wouldn’t mind.”

“Then, follow me.”

As soon as they stepped inside, it felt like Kirk could finally breathe again. The air has moisture in it, it had oxygen in it. And there was green. So much green. It was such a welcome shift in a world of harsh reds, dusty browns and white, sterile walls. So many plants, growing however they pleased, looking so very much alive.

“Are you coming?”

Kirk jumped and hurried to catch up to Spock, who had somehow made it quite a few yards away as Kirk was busy taking in the new atmosphere, “Sorry, I guess I didn’t realize how much I missed seeing these sorts of things.”

“I’m sure you’ll find more things that are familiar as soon as we get to the Earth section.”

“Indeed I will.”

As they continued to walk through specimen after specimen, the species suddenly started to look wonderfully familiar. The flowering plants caught his eye immediately. Bright yellow blossoms he recognized as common daffodils, and beside them, various colors of tulips. He hurried up to get a good look at them.  
“I see you’ve found the Earth specimens all on your own.”

“Well, these ones are pretty recognizable,” Kirk replied with a smile, “Hard to confuse an Earth daffodil with anything else…” as he looked away, his eyes caught on a lovely rosebush, and as he made his way towards it, he noticed a patch of pansies. Each species was impeccably cared for, with small light gray signs next to each specimen,the names spelled out in Vulcan script with a tinier translation underneath in Federation Standard.

“They all seem in very good shape,” he remarked to Spock as he crouched to get a better look at some pink snapdragons.

Spock came to join Kirk, eventually crouching down to humor him, "I wouldn’t have thought you were the type to admire flowers."

"Is it really so surprising?" Kirk replied, looking up, his eyes brighter and more lively than they had been in a while, “All of us are complex creatures, after all.”

Spock’s words almost seemed to catch in his throat as he replied, “...I suppose that’s true.”

Kirk stood up then, “There’s more I’d like to see, though. These gardens have specimens from all over the galaxy?”

Spock stood up beside him, “All that can thrive within this specific environment, yes.”

“Well… let’s go… over there,” Kirk motioned over in the distance, “See what we can find.”

As they made their way in that vague direction, Kirk was suddenly stopped in awe of a large flowering vine, crawling up a large metal stake. The buds, about the size of a human hand, were a gorgeous deep purple. The sign that accompanied the plant was colored a bright green, a stark contrast to the gray signs Kirk had gotten used to seeing.

He approached to get a good look. The buds seemed to wave in the air as he approached, perhaps they were… turning towards him.

"Wait, Jim!"

Kirk felt Spock’s hand close around his arm and he was pulled to the side, just before a flower bud burst open with a concentrated blast of powder, emitting a rather loud pop.

Kirk instinctually clung to Spock's arm in surprise as he watched the bud slowly curl back in on itself, "What was that?"

Spock motioned toward the sign, "That particular species has a defense mechanism if someone gets too close to it. It only knocks out a Vulcan for an hour or two, but a human might get worse effects, considering the difference in our biochemistry."

"Thank you for rescuing me from a possible untimely demise, then, Mister Spock."

"...think nothing of it."

"It's almost a shame you did save him, using a human subject could be an interesting experiment." A familiar female voice said behind them. Spock immediately made some distance between Kirk and himself.

“You should have known not to get too close,” Faali continued, “The color of the sign is green. Very clearly an indication of the potential danger.”

“I apologize,” Kirk said with a sheepish smile, “Being around so many plants like these made me imagine for a time I was on Earth again, and on Earth, green is generally considered a safe color.”

“Safe, you say,” she said, her pale blue eyes blank, and Kirk felt as though they were peering right into his soul, “I suppose that is logical. Your home planet does have a lot of naturally green foliage, and therefore it is a very common color for you to see. As it is the color of normalcy, it is the color of safety. It’s fascinating, to be sure. Tell me, what is the color of warning for your people?”

“Red, typically.”

“Red,” she repeated, “Fascinating. However, I could see the primitive logic. Your blood is a bizarre bright red color. It would then make sense that a human seeing a shade like that would give rise to a primal reaction of fear.”

“I suppose you may be right,” Kirk nodded.

“Well, do continue your perusal of my specimens, but if you do manage to get something poisonous on you, please, come visit me. I would be interested to monitor your biochemistry’s reactions to their chemicals.”

Her eyes went back to the plant, “However, if you don’t plan on being studied, please keep a safe distance from the specimens so that they don’t waste their poisons unnecessarily. It puts unnecessary stress on them, and additionally, I’d rather maximize the amount I can gather from them for research purposes.”

With that, she turned and walked away.

“She still thinks of me as a test subject, doesn’t she?” Kirk asked as she left.

“Well, you are an alien creature in a facility for studying alien life forms, it’s a logical assumption to make.”

* * *

Leaving the rich atmosphere of the gardens came too soon, but Kirk couldn’t very well camp out there, as much as he was idly imagining it. Whether or not he wanted to, he had a job to do, and that meant he had to return to the natural Vulcan atmosphere sooner later. That said, coming back to the oxygen-depleted air made him feel nearly as lightheaded as he did the moment he arrived on the planet. He could handle it, however. He only needed to make it back to his little apartment.

However, as they reached the facility’s entrance, it suddenly became very apparent that he wouldn’t be able to leave. Sands blasted against the thick windows, reducing the world outside into dark shadows behind the rusty clouds of sand.

Kirk let out a breath of disbelief, “I completely forgot about the sandstorm… How long is it expected to last?"

“I heard that it should clear up by morning,” Spock replied plainly.

Kirk’s eyebrows raised, "Tomorrow morning? … and I suppose it's out of the question to try to go home now."

"It wouldn't be advisable. Not in these conditions."

"I guess I’ll need to make do," Kirk looked back from where they came. With a sardonic smile, he murmured, “Maybe there’s a place for an alien specimen like me to rest back there… perhaps if I offer to let them study my brainwaves while I sleep--.”

"There’s no need for that,” Spock said, “I have room to accomodate you. You can sleep in my quarters if you wish."

Kirk looked up at him, surprised, but gratitude filled his chest, even as his head throbbed lightly, “Well, that’s very generous of you... But don’t you also need to leave here to get to your own place?”

Spock shook his head, "Not at all, researchers are provided places to sleep in this facility."

“That so?” Kirk vaguely remembered Vasuk saying he lived at the research facility. Perhaps this was a similar arrangement, “Well, if you wouldn’t mind my intrusion…”

“It won’t be an intrusion. Follow me.”

* * *

The apartment was around the same size as Kirk’s, with a slightly modified, but familiar setup. A small window looked out into the swirling sands of the storm. Spock assured him that the view wasn’t ever that notable anyway, facing directly into the other spire buildings surrounding them.

The couch was spacious enough for a human to sleep comfortably, and surprisingly, Spock even had a stash of electrolyte mixture. For his mother, he clarified. When she came to visit.

Kirk would have been more keen to keep up his visit, if not for the headache that came from the dramatic drop of oxygen levels. Spock didn’t seem especially troubled with his human weakness, however, and insisted Kirk rest. Vulcans don’t need to be entertained, especially not by their guests, so it was no issue that Kirk wasn’t especially entertaining.

Without much additional goading, Kirk fell asleep.

Only to jolt awake a few hours later, fighting for breath.

It took him a moment to figure out where he was, the sensations of a nightmare still fresh in his mind. He quickly sat up, trying to make sense of his surroundings. He couldn’t see much in the dim light, the shadows were unfamiliar. Where was he? This wasn’t--

Oh. That’s right.

Vulcan.

Spock’s apartment.

The realization at least calmed his nerves a little. As he took in his surroundings, he spied the window across the room. The sandstorm had appeared to have died down, the view outside was much clearer than it used to be. While heavily blocked by the forms of buildings, Kirk could see a few stars in the night sky.

Suddenly, he heard some shifting around near the small kitchen, and his body reflexively tensed as he turned towards the sound, "Spock?"

"Jim? I’m sorry, did I wake you?" Spock’s voice responded from the shadows.

Kirk relaxed again, just a little, and he sighed, "You don’t need to worry, I was already up.”

“Is something wrong?”

“It’s nothing, really. Just couldn’t get comfortable,” Kirk illustrated by shifting around in his seat.

"Nightmares?" Spock asked, approaching him.

Kirk sheepishly nodded, "I’m that easy to read, huh?"

"Well, with humans, studies show that lack of oxygen can make it difficult to sleep, and sometimes bring about nightmares. So can excessive heat..." Spock glanced at the thermostat, "Is too hot in here for you? I can adjust it.”

Kirk shook his head, and then rubbed his face with both hands, "It’s nothing I can't get used to… please, don't worry about me. I can get back to sleep, I just need some time to recover."

Spock hesitated, before murmuring, “In hindsight, all that time in the gardens probably made your body need to readjust to Vulcan’s natural climate. It was an oversight for me to be so careless with you like that. I do apologize.”

“No, don’t apologize,” Kirk’s hands fell from his face, “It was fun. I’d say it was worth a few little nightmares for a chance like that. I’d gladly do it again.”

Spock nodded, but he didn’t seem completely convinced. He turned to leave, but before he could take a step, he turned to face Kirk again, "There is something I can do to help… if you want."

"Help with what?" Kirk asked.

“To calm you down from nightmares. It's a Vulcan technique. My father used it with me as a child. Only if you want to, of course.”

A rush of panic hit Kirk’s chest as he recalled the feeling of Vasuk’s hand clamping on his shoulder, and he backed away from Spock in an unconscious defensive move, “...if this is the nerve pinch, I think I’m better off just calming myself down. I appreciate your willingness to help, but frankly, that’s a less pleasant experience than just having another nightmare.”

Spock raised an eyebrow in surprise, “No. I don’t mean to use that... Who would have even suggested it?”

“Our dear Dr. Vasuk.”

Spock’s expression softened to understanding, and his voice sounded amused, “Oh.”

Kirk relaxed, “So this plan of yours won’t involve you knocking me unconscious..?”

“Not at all. This is merely a way to dissipate thoughts, and it can be extended to emotions, as well. When you share them with more than one person, bad thoughts and feelings become easier to handle than just having to weather them on your own.”

“Well… as long as it doesn’t involve any trauma to my shoulder.”

“I assure you, no harm will come to your shoulder,” he hovered for a moment, “...may I sit down?”

“Oh… certainly,” Kirk said, and he moved to make room.

Spock settled on the couch next to Kirk, and then held up his hand, his fingers splayed out, but relaxed, “All you have to do is place your fingertips to mine.”

Kirk looked at Spock’s hand and back to his eyes, and began to reach out, but something stopped him. He had training on Vulcan etiquette, how it was impolite to ask for a handshake, and by extension, any amount of skin contact. He slowly withdrew his hand, "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but.. I heard that for Vulcans, touching hands was a very.. Intimate affair.”

Spock’s expression changed just barely, but his voice was as smooth and calm as it ever was, "It does contain a certain level of intimacy. After all, this involves sharing our thoughts and feelings... If that is too intimate for you, that is completely understandable. Many humans do find touch telepathy to be invasive and distasteful.”

Kirk’s eyes drifted to Spock’s fingers, then to his eyes, "I understand that part of the intimacy, Spock, it’s just… well. There are certain rumors that touching hands with a Vulcan is similar to the human ritual of a… well, a kiss. Am I mistaken?"

Spock looked slightly uncomfortable, his eyes drifted away for a moment before meeting Kirk’s once more, "Well... I suppose in your culture, you could relate this particular action to a parent kissing a child's injury...but this works far more concretely.”

Kirk looked at Spock’s hand, his eyes lingering on the fingertips, “So, it is similar to a kiss.”

Spock abruptly dropped his hand and his gaze sank to the floor. His voice was even, but Kirk could still pick up the shame that tinted Spock’s words, "I apologize. It wasn't my intention to ask you to compromise your comfort. I will let you relax on your own. Please forgive me for my brashness." He moved to get up.

"No, wait. Spock,” Kirk said, catching Spock’s shoulder with his hand. Spock paused and looked at him again, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. I just didn’t want to impose such a… compromise of comfort on yourself just because of my own weak human emotions.”

Spock was silent as his eyes scanned over Kirk’s face. Even in the low light, Kirk could still see a glimmer of relief in his warm brown eyes, "You don’t need to worry about that. I wouldn't have offered it if I didn't think this was an option. It’s no compromise for me, as long as it is no compromise for you,” he tilted his head forward, “...but if it is a compromise for you, I understand.”

“I don’t think I’d trust anyone else on Vulcan with this level of intimacy, Mr. Spock.”

Spock’s lips turned up just slightly, “I’m honored,” and he settled down on the couch again, and held out his hand once more.

Kirk smiled back, and he lightly pressed his fingertips to Spock’s.

It was a strange feeling as their hands connected. Slowly, Kirk felt the lingering anxiety and discomfort from the dream leach from his body, replaced with a curious feeling of stillness, of peace. Is this what Vulcans feel all the time? Kirk thought to ask, but the thought died in his throat as he again glanced up to meet Spock’s gaze.

Had their faces always been this close? He couldn’t help but admire the angles of Spock’s face in the low light, the warmth of his brown eyes, softened even more by his expression. The slight curve of his mouth. He was so close… close enough to...

Kirk felt a curious warm feeling move through his fingertips, into his hand, and up his arm. Though the feeling didn’t come from inside his own body, he still knew it well. Affection. Spock immediately broke the contact, his eyes quickly turning downward, his voice taut, "That... I didn’t mean for that to go through,” He stood up, “Are you sufficiently relaxed? If so, I will go.”

“Wait! Spock, don’t leave,” Kirk grasped Spock’s wrist before he could get far.

Spock froze in place, his head bowed, his back still to Kirk, “I deeply apologize,” he murmured thickly, “It wasn’t my intention to... “

“There’s nothing to apologize for.”

Spock fell silent. His body was still.

Kirk gently let go of Spock’s wrist, “Of course, I don’t want to compromise your comfort.. So I won’t keep you here if you don’t want to be here.”

Spock was again still. But slowly he turned around and looked at Kirk, his eyes soft, but uncertain. “I really should go back to my own bed. If you are sufficiently relaxed.”

“I am… sufficiently relaxed.”

“Good. Goodnight, Jim.”

“Goodnight, Spock.”


	7. Chapter 7

Kirk somehow managed to make it to the meeting room the next morning before T’Pring arrived, despite needing extra time to leave Spock’s apartment. As he took his place, the other advisors stared at him emotionlessly, and inclined their heads, as was their typical greeting. Cold, impassive eyes. The standard on Vulcan.

Not a standard that Spock kept, Kirk’s brain idly noted.

Kirk frowned as he took his place, shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

However, his motion wasn’t subtle enough to not be noticed. Tijuk turned to look at him, “Is something the matter?” she asked, “Your expression seems tense.”

With a stab of anxiety he expertly hid, Kirk smiled weakly at her, “No, I just didn’t get enough sleep last night.”

Tijuk, seeming satisfied with that response, nodded and looked away, “See to it that you get a good night’s rest tonight.”

Then, T’Pring suddenly strode into the room. Her sharp eyes panned over the advisors as she spoke, “In a week’s time, we will be receiving guests.”

“Guests?” Kirk repeated.

T’Pring’s eyes focused on him, “There is to be a reception for the Federation’s ambassadors to honor their work in bringing planets into the Federation. It was suggested that Vulcan be the place where it is held, and therefore, we shall be hosting.”

Selas inclined his head, “I do not understand the Federation’s insistence on having Vulcan host these gatherings. While technically we can support a variety of species, most Federation lifeforms find this planet uninhabitable. I’m sure Mr. Kirk agrees.”

All of the other Vulcans immediately looked at Kirk expectantly. Kirk smiled a little, feeling put on the spot, “Well-- I--”

“In any case,” T’Pring interrupted, “I expect to see all of you there, to show that we are committed to their cause. Many species cannot take people merely on their word, and demand action, even if it is just symbolic. It cannot be helped. All of you must make an appearance. How long you stay is up to you.”

The advisors all nodded.

“Now,” T’Pring said, settling gracefully in her seat, “Our work can begin.”

* * *

“Are you keeping busy?” Kirk asked somewhat playfully as he walked into Spock’s workspace that afternoon.

Spock looked up at him before looking back to the screens before him, “As always,” he didn’t seem troubled, and to an ordinary bystander, nothing would seem out of the ordinary. But there was a general shift in how he held himself, something a bit more deliberate in his movements, as though he was taking extra care to keep himself in check.

Truthfully, they didn’t get much of a chance to interact that morning, busy heading off to their respective jobs. The atmosphere felt a little heavier then, and it was heavy now.

Considering what had happened the previous night, it wasn’t unthinkable… their rather intimate exchange of feelings. It would probably make anyone a bit nervous if they weren’t prepared for it. Especially since, Kirk reminded himself sharply, Spock was currently taken.

Kirk sighed and settled at his seat, and as usual, took out his PADD.

They were silent as they did their respective tasks, but the tension remained.

Suddenly, Spock straightened, but his eyes remained focused on the work before him. His words were soft, and carefully spoken, “I want to make it clear that it wasn’t my intention to make you feel uncomfortable last night.”

Uncomfortable? “You didn’t,” Kirk assured him, “If anything, I should be the one apologizing. What came through was a bit...”

“You don’t have any need,” Spock replied, his voice calm and deliberate as ever, “Vulcans don’t get uncomfortable.”

“Well, that’s… good.”

They were silent again.

Kirk’s sight fell to his PADD, and upon it, his notes on the upcoming reception were open on the screen. Before Kirk could stop himself, he said, "There's going to be a reception for some Federation ambassadors here on Vulcan to celebrate the completion of a few treaties.”

“Federation ambassadors?” Spock repeated, his gaze finally shifting from the screens.

Kirk nodded, “Well, I was wondering if… you’d like to go. I have to go as a symbolic gesture. But, having you around would be nice. As someone I know to talk to. Not, as anything… I mean as a friend,” Kirk sank a little in his chair. Of course as a friend. He shouldn’t have had to clarify that.

Spock was quiet though his expression tensed. He looked back to his instruments, starting to almost fidget with them, “When does it start?”

“It would be in the evening. It’s in the Interplanetary Affairs building, not too far out of your way.”

Spock considered it as he continued to fidget for a few moments more.

It probably wasn’t something he should have asked, Kirk’s stomach twisted a little as he spoke again, "I understand if it’s not something you want to do. It’s a bit selfish of me to ask you to do it because of my own comfort.”

Spock was silent for a bit longer, before he turned to Kirk again, “I most likely won’t be able to attend for the entire duration.”

Kirk smiled at him, “I understand, you have your job. If you’d like to meet there, I think that would be agreeable.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

“That’s all I ask.”

Kirk was actually feeling like things were back to normal when he started his walk back to his own apartment. But, being alone with his thoughts made him start to consider his situation a bit more closely.

Normal might be a strong word.

He knew he had stumbled into something he probably shouldn't have. There wasn’t really a reason to be doing the things he was doing. He could very easily pass it off as merely being friendly, but he knew that wasn’t exactly what it was.

Kirk sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. Though, it wasn’t like he didn’t dabble with affairs in his other jobs. Some of them absolutely demanded it. Getting under someone’s skin, getting into someone’s heart, that was a part of some espionage missions. But, it was never anything personal. He hardly ever got his own feelings involved in things like that.

Even if he did, he could handle it. Eventually depersonalize it. They ended up being a target, a pawn, part of a scheme.

However, he couldn’t treat Spock like that. While he had potentially ruined marriages or engagements in the past in his efforts to gain information, Spock didn’t deserve that. Besides that, this wasn’t for a job. This, he knew, was just his own selfish emotions. He was getting sloppy because of the nature of this mission. Being on Vulcan was a lonely affair, even if it was a safe one. Perhaps all he really wanted was a human connection.

Perhaps.

However, he reasoned, asking Spock to come to the reception wasn’t that disastrous of an idea. It was good to be able to have some sort of friend nearby. He could handle it like that.

A friend.

He went into his apartment, trying to assure himself in vain that he only meant it like that.

* * *

The reception of the Federation ambassadors was held in a large room in the Interstellar Affairs building, that the Vulcans insisted wasn’t a “ballroom.” As Vulcans had no use for such large gatherings for nothing but frivolous visitation and time-wasting. However, for the life of him, Kirk couldn’t tell what else the room would have been used for.

He gazed up at the high vaulted ceilings dotted with large hanging lamps. He could spy large vents tucked between the beams for air flow, and perhaps if the lights had not been lit, he could have seen the stars beyond them. It was functional, perhaps not exactly beautiful on purpose, but it had an air of alien beauty regardless.

He looked back around the crowds of calm, straight-standing Vulcans nodding to each other in slow, deliberate gestures. A few odd Andorians who seemed uncomfortable in both the physical and social atmosphere, a collection of aging Tellarites keeping to themselves in a corner, and.. Kirk paused.

It had been a long time since he had seen the familiar rounded ears, eyebrows that traced the brow ridge. Skin unstudded by markings or brilliant hues. A human. A plain, simple human being.

She stood away from the rest of the crowd, seeming content to people-watch, holding a complementary flute of sparkling wine. Her dress was long and dark, reaching the floor, and studded with an array of bright gemstones.

“Good evening,” Kirk smiled at her as he approached.

She turned to face him, slow, deliberate and practiced. Almost Vulcan-like, save for a small smile on her face, “Oh, good evening to you, too. Mister…?”

“Kirk. James Kirk. I’m an advisor for the Vulcan Interstellar Minister, T’Pring. Pardon my boldness, it’s just been some time since I saw…”

“A human like yourself,” her smile grew, it was understanding. Plain emotion, freely given. Almost alien to him these days, “I am Dr. Miranda Jones, the handler of Medusan Ambassador Kollos. Crowds tire him, you see, so I am here in his stead.”

Kirk’s eyebrows raised in surprise, “Medusan? That’s surprising. I hear they’re a species completely foreign to any concept humanity has…but, I take it you’re clearly up to the challenges that brings.”

“Of course. I assure you, Mr. Kirk, Kollos and I can get along just fine, despite our differences.”

“Naturally.”

“Not unlike you and the Vulcans, I assume,” her head turned down for a moment, as she seemed to motion to Kirk’s Vulcan-style formal apparel.

“Oh, well, we do have a working relationship, for the most part,” Kirk said.

Miranda smiled again, “Vulcans may be hard to understand, but I do find their wisdom to be very enlightening.”

“Have you spent a lot of time with them? You seem comfortable here, even with the thin air. I know that it took me a while to get used to it. It seems like some of the ambassadors are still adjusting, too,” he said, nodding to the rest of the group.

Miranda tilted her head, “Quite perceptive of you. I have spent a lot of time here. It was necessary. To be quite honest, I missed this planet. It’s nice to return to it.”

“It does have its charms, once you get past the extremes of the atmosphere. How long did you say you’ll be staying here?”

“A few weeks, there’s some more meetings that need to happen between ambassadors and interstellar officials, and we were planning on exploring the city at our leisure afterwards.”

“I trust your amenities are comfortable? I know it was hard for me the first few nights.”

“As comfortable as we need. We’re not staying too far away, it’ll make travel much easier on the both of us.”

“Well, I hope you enjoy your stay here.”

Miranda opened her mouth as if to reply, but her head suddenly turned towards the crowd, as if following a sound only she could hear.

Kirk followed her eyes.

Spock. There he was, across the room, dressed in long formal wear.

Kirk felt a warm rush in his chest. He did decide to come after all. His mouth turned to a genuine smile as he motioned Spock closer, “I thought you said you were busy! I’m glad to see you could make time after all, Mr. Spock!”

Spock’s movements were as deliberate as any Vulcan’s as he walked near, but there was a level of stiffness, uneasiness. It persisted as he came to a stop near them, gripping his hands behind his back, his posture straight and tall.

Kirk smiled, trying to alleviate the discomfort, and he turned to Miranda, “Miranda, this is my dear friend, Spock. He studies alien planets, which is probably why he took a shine to me,” he turned to Spock, “Spock, this is Miranda Jones, she’s the handler of the Medusan ambassador... Kollos, was it?”

Miranda nodded, “It was,” she turned to Spock, “Greetings.”

Spock nodded to her, “Greetings, Miranda.”

The stillness still felt strange and heavy and Miranda’s expression creased silently as she took in Spock’s demeanor. Spock looked back at her, his expression may have seemed impassive to a casual observer, but there was a hardness in his eyes that seemed uncharacteristic.

Miranda’s expression suddenly relaxed, and she looked away, “If you will excuse me, I am needed elsewhere. It was a pleasure to meet both of you. Perhaps I will see you again before the end of our visit.”

“I wouldn’t mind seeing you again, Miranda,” Kirk said in response.

They exchanged a smile, and then she was gone, walking away in long smooth strides, and mixing in with the rest of the crowd.

Spock seemed to relax slightly when she was gone, but the discomfort in the atmosphere persisted. Kirk reached out to touch Spock's arm lightly, "Spock, are you alright?"

He felt Spock slightly relax against his touch before tensing again, "Jim," he murmured, "I would advise you not to touch me this way in the presence of Vulcans. They find it very distasteful."

“Oh, I apologize,” Kirk said, quickly releasing him. His gaze went to the far wall, to the large sets of doors leading to the balcony just beyond. He looked at Spock again, "You still don't look so good.. would you like to go get some fresh air?"

Spock nodded, “I could use it.”

They crossed the room together, out into the open air.

Spock seemed to relax slightly when the crowds ebbed, perhaps it was just he wasn’t used to being around so many people. The breeze was cool, not unlike when they were alone on the research facility’s rooftop.

“I am glad to see you made it after all,” Kirk said again, leaning against the balcony’s railing, “Even with all of your work in the evenings.”

“It wasn’t too much trouble,” Spock said, perhaps a bit too readily. His hands were still folded behind his back, “I considered my options and I found this to be a good use of my time.”

“Oh?” Kirk felt himself relax, “So you would like to still spend time with me?”

Spock nodded, “It is why I’m here.”

“Well, I’m also glad you don’t feel nervous about such occasions. You look very nice all dressed up like that, it’d be a shame if I only got to see you like this once in a blue moon.”

“A blue moon?” Spock repeated, tilting his head.

“Earth expression. It means, uh… very occasionally. It comes from when you get two full moons in a month.. You know, lunar cycles.”

“I see,” Spock’s eyes softened, “Thank you. I also think your choice of wardrobe is… aesthetically sound.”

“Aesthetically sound, I’ll take that as a compliment,” Kirk grinned.

“It is merely an honest fact.”

“That makes it even better.”

They were quiet for a moment, and Kirk looked up at the stars. The constellations were starting to feel familiar, though he still didn’t know their names. He wondered if he should ask Spock, or if the Vulcan names would be too unpronounceable for his human tongue to even recreate.

Suddenly, Spock’s voice broke the silence, “Jim.”

“Yeah?”

“Miranda Jones.”

“The woman we were talking to? Or, I suppose, the woman I was talking to? What about her?”

“How did it feel to talk to a human after… spending so long in the presence of Vulcans?”

Kirk looked at him curiously, “What’s this about?”

“It makes sense you would be drawn to someone of your own species after spending so long primarily in the presence of Vulcans. Humans seek out the company of other humans, it’s only natural. I was just wondering how you felt about meeting someone somewhat like you after being so entrenched on an alien planet, surrounded by an alien species.”

Kirk frowned, “Is this for a psychological study, perhaps?”

Spock was silent before nodding, “...certainly.” but his tone made it clear that it wasn’t merely for academic curiosity.

“Well,” Kirk looked back at the stars, “Of course, I’m drawn to the familiar. It was nice to see another human being. It’s only natural..”

“Completely understandable.”

“But, if anyone was worried that she would completely bewitch me, there’s nothing to worry about,” Kirk continued, looking over to see any subtle changes in Spock’s countenance, “Familiarity can only go so far.”

Spock did seem to relax at that, “Of course.”

Kirk smiled, “Of course.”

They were silent once more.

Kirk finally sighed, “We should probably go back to the reception…”

“That does sound logical..”

“Though, do you think they’d miss us if we left a bit early? It’s not as though I’m a very highly sought-after person. Just a low-level advisor. I spent a few hours, that’s all they wanted of me.”

“Where do you suggest we go instead?”

Kirk looked out over the balcony, at that vantage point, he could see the rooftop of the research facility, “How about an old haunt?”

“We can see the stars just as well here.”

“But it is a bit more private over there. Even with the enhanced hearing of Vulcans.”

Spock looked out to the other building, considering the option silently.

“Unless you’d rather stay here, that is…”

“I do find some amount of peace in the familiar as well. Perhaps it is also… a slight human quirk of mine.”

Kirk smiled, “Then let’s go.”

* * *

The atmosphere was technically exactly the same on the research facility’s rooftop. Still thin. Still cool, but the mood had changed. The pressing stares of the ambassadors and diplomats disappeared. The stuffiness that came from having so many people together was now only a memory.

It felt safer. More relaxed. Of course it did, though. Spock was with him.

The stars looked clearer, somehow. Or maybe he could just focus better.

"I think I know what you mean, Jim,” Spock murmured, breaking the silence. Kirk looked over to him curiously.

“About your moon. Something familiar that makes the darkness brighter, if only for a little while… I think I finally know what you mean by that."

“You do?”

“Yes… I think I may have found my own example,” Spock said. His speech was still careful, but his eyes, even in the low light, seemed to glimmer. Slowly, he reached his hand out, “May I?”

Kirk looked down at the outstretched hand. It was quite the display for a Vulcan to make, all things considered, but he didn’t dare make any comment like that. Not right now, “...you may,” he replied, and his hand grasped Spock’s firmly.

They looked into each others’ eyes again, before their gazes went back to the stars.

“I’ve thought about what I wanted to say to you. But, this is something I can’t say clearly. Not with my words… may I meld with you?”

Kirk’s eyes widened, “I.. I don’t know if I should.”

Their hands slowly fell away.

Spock nodded stiffly, “I understand. It is a rather intimate and a somewhat hazardous action. I again apologize for my brashness. It seems to be occurring more and more, recently.”

Kirk shook his head, “It’s… well, the intimacy is not quite what I’m worried about...”

“Then…?”

“You’re engaged,” Kirk murmured, “I shouldn’t pursue such things with you. With a man who is taken...” without any covert reason to, of course.

Spock was silent for a moment before carefully replying, “Well, that is… not quite accurate.”

Kirk frowned, “You are. You said so yourself.”

“And you also know that T’Pring does not desire me.”

“Desire doesn’t factor into Vulcans pairing off, you also said that.”

“Love does not. Desire does.”

Kirk sighed, “I don’t think I’ll ever understand the intricacies of Vulcan non-emotion, Spock.”

“It is… complex, to be sure.”

Kirk nodded, though he didn’t quite comprehend. For such a logical species otherwise, this didn’t seem very logical to him.

“Besides,” Spock continued, pulling Kirk from his thoughts, “Such engagements only become apparent at a specific time. Perhaps I will be fortunate enough to not have to experience it.”

Kirk leaned in playfully, “Is that wishful thinking I hear?”

“Perhaps,” Spock replied, glancing at him.

They were silent again.

Spock began speaking, “In any case, a mind meld is not necessarily related to the concept of bondmates. One does not need to be.. mated, or be pursuing such a relationship, in order to do it. It is intimate, but it does not necessitate that form of association. Such an action is done by friends, family, teachers and students, business associates, coworkers--”

“So, you’re saying our meeting of the minds would just be something as platonic as that?” his voice teasing.

Spock was silent, before admitting, “I wouldn’t say so.”

“I hoped not.”

They looked at each other once more.

“Does that mean you consent to the mind meld?”

“It does.”

“Then…this isn’t the place for it. Let’s go somewhere more private.”

* * *

Kirk knew what a mind meld felt like. It was standard training to learn how to defend against telepaths and other mind proving devices. There were a few Vulcans the Federation specifically appointed to help with training. He knew how to throw defenses around his deepest, most incriminating thoughts.

However this wasn’t an interrogation room or a training facility. This wasn’t a place of threats or fear. This was Spock’s apartment. Calm. Safe. On the couch that, not too long ago, Kirk had spent the night on.

“Are you ready to proceed?” Spock asked.

It felt wrong to bring up these mental defenses around Spock, but it had to be done, “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

Spock nodded, and his hand gently pressed against Kirk’s face. A feeling he was quite familiar with. Gentler than he ever recalled it. But this wasn’t some stranger, doing this as part of a procedure. This was Spock. Someone he trusted. Someone who trusted him.

“Our minds are becoming one,” Spock said, his voice coming out both calming and commanding.

He relaxed, body and mind, but his defenses remained raised. And then their minds began their first tentative touch.

Kirk thought he knew what a mind meld felt like.

...but Spock's was different.

Feelings, not unlike when they’d touch hands, but this time wrapped in cloudy fragments of memories, in thoughts. He wouldn’t say it wasn’t controlled, however. As disciplined as any Vulcan mind had any right to be.

However, there was something more clinical, more tepid in the other Vulcan minds he came across. Impersonality. Some alien quality his human brain couldn’t comprehend. Something he could distance himself from for it being so foreign to his own mind, something that made those barriers easier to manage.

Granted, he wouldn’t say he was an expert at such telepathic matters.

That being the case, Spocks’ thoughts, as calm and disciplined as they were, still merged much more readily with his own human ones. It frightened Kirk more than he thought it would.

“You’re resisting,” did the voice come from outside, or inside his thoughts…? Still, he could recognize it, Spock’s, sounding almost troubled despite the evenness of his tone, “We can stop, if you prefer.”

“No,” Kirk’s voice sounded at once not his own, yet clearly his own. The shifting barriers of their own perceptions made it so.

He trusted Spock. Despite his better judgement. And he trusted his own mental barriers, even if this wasn’t something he was prepared to deal with.

“Please, then. Relax.”

With a deep breath, Kirk allowed a few more defenses to fall, and it was like Spock’s mind had been poured inside of his, and their consciousness merged. Memories that weren’t his own became his own, and he could only assume, memories that were his alone, were now bleeding into Spock’s own mind.

Their shared mind.

The barriers between two people ceased to have the same meaning the more they became acquainted with one another. This didn’t feel the same. Not like before. This was more intimate. Less probing. More…

We’ve had this happen before. In both lives. Some… cloudy. Some… distant. Can’t recollect properly. A block. However, our minds touched in this fashion.

This isn’t like before.

They pondered this. Why was it so different? This is what it is used for. To express ideas that refuse to form in verbal expression. To convey words that shouldn’t, or cannot, be spoken. To give and receive information. But there’s something more.

This feeling of wholeness. This feeling they know they feel. Now what is that word. It is a word they know. Together, they can name it. Place a label on this mutual sensation. What that they hadn’t felt so strongly in any previous connection.

Affection.

Dare they even say...

And just like that, their minds fell away from each other. Unravelled. Drawn apart, and soon they were staring at each other. In separate minds. In their own bodies. With their own eyes.

“Do you understand how I am feeling?”

“I can,” Kirk said, “...and I think you understand how I feel, too,” he held out his hand expectantly, and Spock took it. Perhaps it was just a trick of the light, but Kirk could swear he saw a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Their typical routine continued that next day, with Kirk coming in after work. They had agreed to set aside some time for yet another lesson in Vulcan languages. Kirk had to admit, this was the best he had felt in a while. Even if he found out nothing, he was still with Spock, and frankly, there were a lot worse places to be.

Kirk had taken out his PADD to look at his transcribed Vulcan conversations, and he sounded out the words carefully, as well as his awkward phonetics would allow.

Spock’s face twitched as he listened, before extending his hand abruptly, “May I see those for myself?”

Kirk nodded and handed the device over, “I’m sorry, I don’t think you’ll get a much better understanding out of if I read it aloud or if you read it yourself.”

“It’s quite alright,” Spock murmured, “It just seemed like what you were reading.. It almost sounded like coordinates of some kind.”

“Coordinates?” Kirk said in surprise, “I don’t think they ever mentioned any coordinantes in the writeups to the Federation…”

Spock squinted at the notes, “Then maybe I just heard it wrong.. But I don’t think of anything else it could be. The phrasing is rather unique, even with your very thick accent.”

“Would it be possible to reference those coordinantes, Spock? Try to figure out what exactly is there, if it is anything in particular? If it is just nonsense, I guess it’s better to know than to not.”

“I suppose I could. Give me a moment…” he headed to his computer and he slowly began punching in commands. After a moment, the monitor lit up , and then information streamed across it, faster than Kirk could possibly ever hope to read. Suddenly, it paused. Spock stared at the screen silently.

“Did something come up?”

“...when did you say they talked about these coordinates?”

“Oh, t was last week. I have the date, right there.”

“I see… so it was spoken about before…” Spock muttered.

“Before what?” Kirk came up to the screen, but the language was in a script he didn’t understand.

Spock tapped the monitor to call attention to a certain unreadable line, “There’s been a report about a sighting of an alien ship near these coordinates. An altercation between them and a passing Federation vessel. Just yesterday.”

“Romulans?” Kirk guessed.

“Let’s not jump to conclusions, it’s not clear where the ship originated from, at least that’s what the data suggests.”

“But there was still an unidentified alien ship? Near the Romulan neutral zone, and they knew about the coordinates before it happened.”

“It could be a coincidence.”

“Or a premonition?”

“Vulcans are not a species equipped with any amount of future sight, Jim. Nor do Vulcans wish to speculate on things without hard data.”

“Perhaps they had hard data, then?”

Spock bit his lip.

“Maybe there’s more to it. You can look into my notes and check if I maybe wrote down more coordinates? Or maybe some sort of context as to why they were talking about this at all?” Kirk said, tapping his PADD.

Spock hesitated, “If you would be so kind as to offer it. I don’t know if I should be given clearance to read such confidential documentation, however.”

“I will take full responsibility for this. All I ask is that you help me translate to find out what’s wrong.”

“For… purely academic purposes?” Spock asked.

Kirk blinked, “What?”

“I thought you said you’re just curious about the languages for the sake of knowledge?” Spock said.

Kirk froze, “Oh, well… perhaps I just got carried away.”

Spock looked down at the notes again, contemplating something quietly. Then, he spoke. His voice quieter than before, "Jim, why are you here?"

Kirk tried to feign innocence, “What do you mean?”

“Why are you here? Why does this interest you so much?”

A sick feeling of panic bloomed in Kirk’s stomach, and he struggled to maintain his composure, "I’m here to talk to you. To help you with experiments. To have you teach me about your native languages. What we have been doing.”

“No,” Spock said, standing up and putting the notes aside, “Why are you really here?”

A hole seemed to open up in Kirk’s chest as the smile fell from his face. He knew what this was about. He shared too much. He got too excited. But it wasn’t just that. The sharing of emotions, the consenting to the mind-meld. He had allowed his feelings to blind him, and now look where it got him.

He got careless. He got careless with someone he never should have. His voice was hollow, "Maybe you already know. You've seen the inside of my mind."

Spock shook his head, "You blocked some of it from me, but I know a typical human can’t do something like that. There’s something special about you.”

“I’m glad you think I’m special.” Kirk said, but his joke was empty.

“Jim, I can't say I know the whole truth. However, I always thought there was something about you. You were too friendly, too eager to be a mere diplomat."

"What do you think I am?" Kirk asked.

"A spy,” Spock’s voice was calm, factual.

A flawless, correct deduction. Kirk would expect no less. Kirk’s mouth felt dry, "Well… you’re correct. Are you going to report me?”

“I should,” Spock said.

“It would be logical.”

“It would be lawful.”

“So you will.”

"No."

That wasn’t something he was expecting to hear. Kirk looked up, "No?" he repeated dumbly.

Spock looked at the screen, "What we seem to be uncovering is very troubling, it wouldn't be right to not see this through. If they really are involved with something like this, I’d rather do something about it than not.”

“You would?”

“I would.”

“Even though I lied to you?”

Spock looked away, “You hid truths from me, that much is obvious. But you didn’t necessarily say anything that was a direct lie. Not giving away all your secrets is still being honest, according to Vulcan philosophy.”

“Is that so?”

“Additionally, I know you aren’t a malevolent man. I’ve seen the inside of your mind. As much as you may have tried, you couldn't block that from me,” was that a smile? Was Spock teasing him?

Kirk felt a flutter in his chest, "Spock….But Isn't allying with me… allying with a human over Vulcans, almost like betraying your own people?"

Spock shook his head, "No, just as they find it illogical to keep up connections with people that find undesirable, I too hold that position."

He reached out. His hand covered Kirk’s again, and Kirk could still feel that warm rush of affection, tempered lightly with apprehension for the future. All the things he couldn’t say, he still spoke plainly in that touch alone.

It seemed strange for Kirk to have doubted him.

* * *

When Kirk made it back to his apartment, he contacted headquarters with the first actual news.

“So you say that they were speaking about Romulan activity in Vulcan space before some sightings occurred?”

“That’s what it appears to be.”

“Could it be premonitions?”

“According to a trustworthy source, Vulcans don’t do premonitions. This could be something more serious. I’ll try to find out what I can.”

“We’ll keep our ears open, then. If you have anything else to report, just let us know.”

* * *

The next day, Kirk was on high alert. The night before, he had left a copy of his current notes with Spock for him to check over, but that was probably only the beginning. Any side conversations he diligently wrote down, despite the cold stares of confusion from the other advisors. It didn’t stop him, though. If they were up to something, it would be best to try to record all of it.

As Kirk left the meeting room after work, he noticed Miranda lingering in the hallway nearby, talking with an Andorian ambassador. Their discussion seemed pretty lively, which seemed a bit out of character for the woman he had talked to at the reception, but perhaps she was just in a different mood. Kirk didn’t feel the need to intrude on her, and he would have passed her right on by, if she had not noticed him.

“Is that you, Mr. Kirk?” she called, making him freeze in his tracks.

“...it is,” Kirk replied cautiously. It wasn’t just in her behavior, he could tell there was something different in her voice, as well. Something more bold. Something more lighthearted. As she waved the Andorian goodbye, Kirk couldn’t help but ask as he approached, “That is you, isn’t it, Miranda?”

Her smile was wider than before, her expression much brighter, “Oh, well. It’s more accurate to say that it’s partially Miranda,” she said.

Kirk frowned in confusion, “Only partially? I don’t think I follow.”

She laughed, her amusement showing plainly on her face, “Right now, we, that is, Ambassador Kollos and Miranda Jones, are in a mind link. It’s better for a Medusan to talk through a form such as this, than it would be for one to try to interact in the usual state. Vulcans can handle a Medusan with the proper visor, but it seems so unfair to have to make everyone do that on my account… and also. We do have more than just Vulcans in our midst.”

“A mind link?” Kirk repeated, “Like a Vulcan mind link?”

“Similar, yes, as we can connect telepathically,” Miranda replied, “Kollos, being a Medusan, is telepathic, and Miranda is a rare telepathic human.”

“Oh... I wasn’t aware.”

“It didn’t seem relevant for me to tell you when we met,” she smiled, “But of course, now you know.”

“Indeed, now I do know.”

Miranda continued to smile, but suddenly, her eyes turned a bit contemplative, nearly worried.

Kirk frowned, “Is something wrong?”

“Oh it’s… it’s a bit strange,” she said, her hand coming up to rest against her chin, “I didn’t notice it before, when Kollos and I were apart, but now that we’re together, we can see it. Something surrounding you. Something that seems vaguely threatening.”

That didn’t sound very comforting. Kirk tilted his head, “You find me threatening?”

“No, not at all. We find you threatened.”

“Threatened?” Kirk laughed, but a sliver of fear stuck in his chest. What did she… he?... they? know? He tried to keep his reaction relaxed, “In this line of work? That seems pretty unlikely.”

Miranda nodded, her worry and confusion so easily expressed, “Yes, it seems pretty peculiar, but Medusans are pretty sensitive to thoughts and energies, as it is most of our make-up. We just feel something wrong is surrounding you. So, just in case, if you need anything, just reach out,” her hand took his in a comforting gesture.

“Uh.”

“Oh,” she suddenly let go of his hand, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. We hope nothing bad comes of it, of course.”

Kirk smiled back in what he hoped was a relaxed way, “Well, I hope so, too.”

She smiled again, “It is very nice to see you again, Mr. Kirk.”

“Likewise, Miranda. … and happy to meet you as well, Ambassador Kollos.”

Her grin was wide enough for two people.

* * *

When Kirk finally made it back to Spock’s workstation, he couldn’t help but immediately ask, “Spock, did you know that Miranda was a telepath?”

Spock nodded, not seeming at all surprised by the news, and he continued looking at the computer screen before him, “I did. I picked it up when I met her.”

“Right… I suppose that does make sense… as you are both telepathic....” Kirk sighed as he approached, “I just ran into her before we met. She said a few things. Her and Ambassador Kollos. She said that there was something threatening around me. I wonder what she knows.”

Spock looked up at him, “She didn’t threaten you at all, did she?”

Kirk shook his head, “Actually, no, she actually said she wanted to help, if necessary.”

“...fascinating,” Spock said, turning back to his screen.

“Very much so,” Kirk murmured, placing his PADD on the table, “Did you find anything else out?”

“Well… there seems to be references to a few other planets and solar systems. A few of them have been repeated more than once. Several instances of these references coincide roughly with sightings of ships, possibly of Romulan design, but nothing confirmed, in and around Federation space.”

“Are you sure?”

Spock tilted his head and looked over at him, “To be quite honest, it’s hard to be completely sure of these coordinates with how you write down your notes. It’s not your fault, really. Your ears are not attuned to picking up the nuances of Vulcan speech, nor are the alphabets you know sufficient for phonetically writing down what you hear.”

Kirk frowned, “Yeah… and I couldn’t use a recording device. They saw to that.”

“We can only work with what we’re given,” Spock replied.

Suddenly, words from long ago bubbled to the surface of Kirk’s mind, “Wait… ‘The human mind is a recording device.’” he murmured. He looked up, “Spock, that’s it!”

“Excuse me?”

“I was told by Dr. Vasuk that the human mind is a recording device. That we can remember things that we don’t always understand, with near perfect clarity and pull it up years after it’s been buried in our unconscious. Like song lyrics. Or speeches. Even when they’re composed of words we don’t yet understand,” he tapped his temple, “It’s all up here.”

“What are you suggesting?”

“Is there any way, any way at all, for you to gain access to my unconscious mind? With the mind meld, perhaps. You could see into my memories before with that. Could it work?”

Spock considered it, “It’s a possibility. With our minds linked and our memories and knowledge banks shared, we could do more than just what your conscious mind could do alone. We could interpret your memories using my knowledge of Vulcan languages and phonemes.”

“Let’s try it. What do we have to do?”

“I would ask you to please sit down,” Spock said as he stood.

Kirk obediently did so.

“Get your PADD ready,” Spock continued as he moved to stand behind him.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Now,” Spock murmured, touching his fingertips to Kirk’s head, “This might be a bit challenging, but we will attempt to write the down Vulcan words you heard. Using your hand, because mine will be occupied.”

“I take it you can’t just copy it into your subconscious,” Kirk quipped.

“That would prove extremely difficult and stressful on both of our minds. I’d rather minimize the amount of damage I do to you and myself, and that means working within our limitations.”

“Understood.”

"Now, relax," Spock advised, "Open your mind."

Kirk felt the peculiar, but familiar feeling. As though someone were knocking on the door to his very soul. Vaguely, he heard Spock's low voice repeat, "Open your mind."

And his barrier fell, and their thoughts mixed, fused. Until the idea of two identities meant nothing. They were both. They were one. Memories of two lives combined seamlessly. One mind. One body. One soul. One entity.

Now, what were they trying to remember?

Ah, that's right. The conversations in Vulcan they had witnessed.

They recalled the memories, but this time, the words made sense. Of course they would. Why wouldn't they? They knew the language nearly as long as they were alive.

It was almost puzzling that they wouldn't have been able to remember it before.

They wrote the words down, printing out sentences from memory. On and on, until there was none left to write.

Then, slowly, their minds separated, their bodies became their own. Kirk was Kirk. Spock was Spock.

"It worked," Spock sighed, his hands dropping to his sides.

Kirk shook his sore and stiff hand, “That was a lot more than I was expecting to write,” he said, before looking at the screen of the PADD curiously. It was covered in a scrawled script Kirk couldn’t have even hoped to read, and yet, he had written it, "This doesn't even look like my handwriting..."

"Indeed, it's mine." Spock picked up the PADD, "Since I am the one who can write in Vulcan script, when our minds melded, we tapped into my ability to write while recalling your unconscious--" His voice cut off, his eyes widening.

"What's wrong?"

Spock looked at him, “Are you sure the human subconscious remembers these things correctly?”

Kirk shrugged, “I can’t say anything about that, Spock. My conscious mind isn’t the best at pulling out useful things out of my unconscious mind, especially when it’s in a language I can’t understand. I’m honestly a bit surprised we could get anything out of it at all.”

Spock stared at the screen again, “These conversations seem to document meetings with the Romulans in several areas near the Neutral Zone.”

Kirk looked at the handwriting, which was still as illegible as ever. He squinted, “If that’s true, then that’s in violation of the treaty we have with the Romulans.”

“That’s not all. There’s apparently one scheduled in two weeks.”


	9. Chapter 9

Kirk’s apartment seemed to feel a bit lonelier and emptier than usual, and the dark outside seemed a bit more intimidating. Kirk tried to ignore it. Perhaps he was still unconsciously pondering what Kollos and Miranda had said. He tried to clear his thoughts as he snapped his communicator on.

“Checking in,” Kirk muttered into it.

“Acknowledged,” control responded. At least that felt comforting and familiar, “Anything new to report?”

Here goes, “Actually, I believe I did find something. Something big.”

The voice on the other side sounded concerned, “...what did you find?”

“Dates and coordinates for what could be a violation of the Federation-Romulan treaty. I will send them to you when ready.”

Control was silent.

“Respond.”

Only dead air came back to him.

“Do you read me?”

Absolutely nothing.

Kirk frowned and tried switching the frequency on his communicator, but to no avail.

Ominous. He hardly ever had such trouble before. Maybe there was weather blocking the signal… but as he looked outside, he saw nothing out of the ordinary. It was very strange.

He switched off the communicator, a weird feeling in his stomach. He’d have to try again later… hopefully this was just a temporary problem.

* * *

When Kirk came into the meeting room the next morning, he was, in an unprecedented turn of events, the first person there.

The feeling of accomplishment he briefly felt soon mingled with the lightheadedness that came from a firm hand clamping around his shoulder. A familiar feeling of discomfort, dizziness and slight nausea enveloped him, and the world turned black.

It felt like only a few seconds had passed when Kirk finally came to. However, instead of being greeted by the meeting room, he woke up in a small, dimly-lit cell. He slowly stood, moving closer to the entrance, which shimmered with a light sheen. A force field, from the looks of it. Beyond it, someone standing there. A guard, from the looks of it.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps, and Kirk moved to the field and craned his neck to get a good look at who was coming. Another guard? Someone else?

His eyes widened and his stomach dropped when he realized that coming down the hall was none other than V’Lah. She swept gracefully in front of the cell. Her gaze was as cool as ever.

“Mr. Kirk, I’d say, in your terminology, it’s regrettable that we had to do this. If we could in fact, feel regret,” she said.

“Regrettable? What did you do? Where am I?’

“It isn’t what we did, it’s what you were trying to do. Don’t think we weren’t monitoring you. The signals you’d send out. Scrambled, yes, but not unbreakable. It was fortunate we cut you off when we did. You could have made a much bigger mess for us to deal with.”

“What?”

“Giving an opening for a human advisor of all races was supposed to extend a show of trust to the rest of the Federation. Of course, we didn’t doubt the very real possibility that the Federation would try to inject a spy into our midst at the first opportunity. Despite what your people suggest, you are not very trusting of your neighbors, are you, human?”

“Perhaps we are distrustful for good reason. You’re bartering with Romulans. They’ve been getting more bold with the planets on the fringe of the neutral zone. You giving them more aid just encourages them!”

V’Lah didn’t seem at all fazed by the outburst, “You say humanity has eradicated bigotry. But the only thing you’ve done is come to terms with the fact that human beings who are different from you in small, unimportant ways, are in fact human. In order for you to treat another as an equal, you must ‘humanize’ them. That’s the word your people use, correct? To see one as human?”

Kirk frowned.

V’Lah continued, “Your species cannot comprehend something non-human as being on the same level as you. Vulcans don’t need to ‘Vulcanize’ others to make them worthy of respect. We know your limits. We understand your species. And we don’t need to pretend you are one of us in order to react appropriately to you.”

“But the Romulans--”

“Romulans may be as primitive and war-like as you with their insistence on keeping their emotions. But Romulans also respect Vulcans. They don’t see us as threatening or frightening because of our lack of emotions. They see us as brothers and sisters, which is more than we can say about most of humanity,” V’Lah said, and her eyes narrowed, “We do not wish to continually follow humanity into wars and stalemates brought on by your insistence on listening to violent outbursts of emotions and bigotry. Us working with you was an experiment, it yielded some fascinating results. Now, we will experiment with working with the Romulans. Already, their results seem more promising to us. We had no quarrel with the Romulans. We see no reason why we cannot work with them. The only thing holding us back is a century-old Earth grudge.”

“But then, why still extend any hand to us humans in the first place?”

“As I said before, we were trying to earn your trust, as emotional creatures tend to become more relaxed when they appear to be included. It’s easier to conduct our business under the guise of trust. Of course, emotional creatures are never truly that predictable, so if you did meet our show of good faith with hostility, we understood the necessity to convince you that there was nothing going on that you or your superiors needed to be concerned with.

“Now, what we didn’t expect was for you to be able to understand real Vulcan tongues. They’re not spoken to or taught to outworlders, even the ones living on our planet. It’s curious then how you became so clever… or perhaps, you had a friend.”

Kirk tried to keep his expression even, “What can I say, humanity is a rather clever species.”

“Despite the glaring shortcomings in many aspects of your race, cleverness is something you tend to have no shortage of. However. There are many advantages Vulcans have that humanity does not possess.”

“I take it I will become acquainted with such things?”

“You are already familiar with some,” V’Lah murmured.

“Of course, we don’t want to injure you.The physiology of the human mind is slightly different to ours. If we would like to look inside your subconscious without damaging it, we would need someone skilled enough to do that.”

“A mind-meld, then?”

Her eyes were cold, “More intensive, I assure you.”

“But, you don’t wish to hurt me?”

“Not at all. You’re useful to us. It would be unwise to do that.”

She turned to leave.

“Wait! How long are you going to keep me here? Do you expect people to not look for me? What about T’Pring? Won’t she notice if I’m gone?”

“Who do you think ordered this?”

“What?”

V’Lah didn’t speak any further. She instead strode out the room, with the same perfect, measured steps as any other Vulcan.

When V’Lah had disappeared down the hall, Kirk tested the force field. As solid as rock, as clear as air, with only a barely-visible light sheen to prove its existence visually. Pretty standard, all things considered, but impenetrable from where he was. He looked around the tiny room in vain. The walls were bare, flat, plain. Utilitarian as anything on Vulcan.

The guard looked at him passively before turning back to stare ahead. The look in his eyes was clear. There weren’t any friends here.

Kirk settled against the wall. He was trapped, and his mind was forfeit if he couldn’t come up with some way to escape.

...didn’t Kollos and Miranda say that he could reach out for them to help?

He frowned to himself. How did he expect himself to do that? He couldn’t very well call them, and he didn’t have any latent telepathic powers. He could always think very hard, perhaps the amount of brainwaves he sent out would cause some sort of disruption.

He tried for a few moments, crafting out a quiet plea for help and repeating it in his head as loudly as he could.

...no.

No, it wouldn’t work. He’d have to come up with something else. He’d have to wait for them to let him out, there might be a time to escape, then. A small chance, but a chance. All he could do was be patient. He sat down against the wall, closed his eyes, and waited.

* * *

“Jim.”

Kirk looked up, the voice was familiar, but unexpected, “Huh?”

It was Spock, crouched next to him, looking at him intently.

Kirk’s stomach dropped, “They got you too, huh?” He shouldn’t have gotten Spock involved. This was all his fault.

However, Spock shook his head, “Quite the contrary. But they will if you don’t come with me right away.”

Kirk frowned in confusion, “What do you mean?” He glanced over Spock’s shoulder, and noticed the slight sheen of the force field had disappeared from the entrance of the cell. He turned back to Spock, surprised.

“Quite simply, in colloquial terms, I am ‘breaking you out.’ But only if you come quickly,” Spock stood up, “I only have a rough estimate how long the guards are going to be unconscious,” Spock took Kirk by the wrist and pulled him upright.

“Wait, how did you know I was here?” Kirk asked, “I didn’t tell you…” something sparked in his mind, “Was it possible when I tried to reach out--”

“Nauk and Tijuk,” Spock said, “I came looking for you when you didn’t show up after work. They didn’t have anything to hide.”

“Oh..” right, it wouldn’t have been Kirk trying to use some latent mind powers, after all, “Wait, so they’re not a part of this? V’Lah seems to be, and T’Pring, from the looks of it.”

“Nauk is from a culture of isolationists, but that doesn’t mean he approves of kidnapping a human, despite his lack of desire to communicate with you. As for Tijuk, she said she never really wanted to engage in the Romulan trade, and she thought that this was going too far.”

“Well, I’m grateful some of them were on our side.”

“They’re on their own sides, it’s just fortunate we agree on certain things… Now. We should probably head upstairs.”

Kirk agreed. He had asked too many questions already. If they kept talking like this, the guard would probably wake up, and then both of them would be trapped. He let Spock lead him down the hall, where he noticed a couple other guards were sprawled unconscious on the floor.

“They wouldn’t let you through without a fight? I take it you used the old neck pinch maneuver?” he asked as they quickly passed them by.

Spock shook his head, “The guards have defenses against the nerve pinch,” he said, “So I had to improvise.”

“With what?”

“Do you remember that time we went to the gardens? That flower we saw… its pollen had properties that could stun even a Vulcan for a few hours. Some of Faali’s plant pollen samples were on hand and she let me help myself to them.”

“Oh,” Kirk said, “Does Faali know you took her samples for such a nefarious purpose?”

“She knew I was using them for an ‘experiment’, and that’s all she cared to hear.”

“Does that mean she’ll get stuck cleaning up this mess?”

“Her mind would be clear of any amount of conspiracy. You don’t need to worry about what will happen to her,” They came upon a staircase, “This way.”

There was something oddly familiar about the staircase, as though he had been there before, “Wait, where are we exactly?” Kirk asked.

“Isn’t it obvious? This is the Interstellar Affairs building,” Spock replied.

“Really? The Interstellar Affairs building has a dungeon? What could they possibly need that for?”

“This is an old building, built long before our people changed our ways. It has a lot of secrets.”

“Just like its people.”

“Exactly.”

They slipped out of the stairway and into a familiar hall. This was the first floor, if Kirk wasn’t mistaken. He looked around, considering their options, “I don’t think we’re out of the woods yet,” he murmured, “We’ve got to find a way to get out of here before they track us down again.”  
Wait.

“Miranda and Kollos.”

Spock looked at him curiously, “What about them?”

“Remember? They said they could help me.That I was surrounded by a threatening energy, and that if I needed anything from them, I could ask. Well, this is certainly a threatening situation, wouldn’t you say? And if I’m remembering right, they’re going to leave the planet today, we could probably go along for the ride.”

Spock considered it, “I suppose it’s possible...”

“Could you get in contact with them? They’re both telepathic. Maybe at this distance, it’s possible for you to reach out ...”

“I would agree, it is worth a try,” Spock nodded, “But, we should probably leave this building first. It’s not safe to stay so closeby.”

“That is an excellent point,” Kirk agreed, “...but before we go, I need to get my notes.”

“No need, I could pull your unconscious memories with a mind-link.”

“That is very generous of you, but the Federation does require harder evidence than just being able to recall things very well. Plus just the thought of writing down all my notes again gives me a cramp in my hand.”

“Indeed,” but Spock didn’t seem like he agreed with that, “Well. If you know where they’d have them, we could try to grab them before we go.”

“I probably dropped them at the meeting room. With any luck, they should still be there.”

“As long as it doesn’t take too much time.”

“It shouldn’t.”

* * *

The hall was almost suspiciously empty as they made their way to the meeting room. While the surroundings were very familiar by now, they now held an uncomfortable atmosphere of dread. They were nearly upon their destination when Spock held out his arm to stop Kirk from moving forward, “Someone is in there.”

“Correct,” Suddenly, Selas strode out of the room, phaser in hand. "I've been expecting you, human. When I heard of your disappearance, I knew this would be a place you’d look. You are after your things, are you?"

“Well--” Kirk began, but Selas didn’t seem interested in his interjections.

His cold eyes lingered on Spock, "Of course the thin-blood would be the one to rescue you. It's only logical to look out for your own kind." He took a step forward, "I only had instructions to take in the human if I found him. Conspirators don't need to be taken alive.” He looked at the weapon in his hand briefly, “...I must say I do not especially support the use of such weaponry typically, but I suppose it does have its place.”

Kirk tried to stand between them, "Wait, Selas! Let's be reasonable! What is the rationale? Surely it is not logical to betray a species who allies with you!"

Selas gazed at him with empty eyes, "Ah, I expected as much from a weak-minded, short-sighted human. Very well. You at least deserve to have an explanation,” he lowered his weapon slightly.

"Humans, and all the other emotional creatures of the Federation, are destroying us. Curious, irrational, warring savages. They're not even satisfied to keep to themselves, they forcefully inject themselves into other cultures… into our cultures. They corrupt them.

“We thought we could live alongside you. Our logic was sound, only because we didn't have all of the variables. In order to survive, we have to adapt. What you call betrayal we call survival.”

Selas motioned to Spock, "This one… he's a harbinger of the days to come if we keep going down this path."

His gaze then shifted completely to Spock, his voice calm and cold, "Thin-Blood, Is this truly the next stage of our development? Kneeling to those who think with their emotions? We've spent so long trying to purge them from us only for them to try to creep back in through creatures like you." He coolly raised the phaser, "Your death might be a momentary twinge in our collective consciousness, but it is necessary for the survival of our species."

He raised the phaser, and carefully aimed, "I'm sure even in your state, you can understand the logic."

Selas's finger pressed on the trigger, but before he could fire, his eyes suddenly widened and his body seized. He crumpled, unconscious,a hand clamped around his shoulder.

Vasuk gently lowered Selas to the floor.

“Dr. Vasuk!” Kirk cried in surprise.

“No need to shout, my ears work just fine at a regular speaking volume,” Vasuk said calmly.

“What are you doing here?”

“Turning in my findings for the week. As I do every week at this time. I thought I told you that before, Mr. Kirk,” Vasuk said, holding up a data card. He tucked it away again as he picked up Selas’s phaser, weighing it in his hand with a soft hum, “I see that it was fortunate that this is my schedule.”

“You’re not… you’re not one of them?”

“One of whom?” Vasuk asked, glancing up at them, “A group who considers the very foundation of IDIC illogical? No. I don’t adhere to that philosophy. I can understand the logic of a concept, but I do not agree with it. Especially when one has to use phasers to prove their point… even if an emotional creature cannot be made to listen using logical, peaceful means.”

Kirk and Spock exchanged a glance.

“Well...thank you very much, Dr. Vasuk. It really was a stroke of luck to meet you. And I’m glad you’re on our side,” Kirk smiled.

“Merely coincidence, with a higher probability due to my work schedule,” Vasuk said firmly, “I would suggest against relying on airy concepts such as luck. Also, I wouldn’t say I would choose a side in an argument before I know all the facts. Simply, I wanted to avoid a murder. ”

“...right.”

“Too many of us think that murder is logical,” Vasuk mused, standing up, “Selas is proof of that. Perhaps one day I will see his side with better clarity. Peace and long life to you. I still need to deliver my data card.”

He walked away, as calm and collected as always.

Kirk frowned after him, and then leaned over to Spock, “Did Dr. Vasuk say that he would reconsider his stance on murder?”

“I think it was just that he wanted to understand the rationale of Selas’s decision, as Selas is a Vulcan and free of emotions, so there must be logic behind it,” Spock replied.

“I see. Purely for academic purposes, I hope.”

Spock nodded. After a pause, he murmured, “You should get your things…”

“You know, you’re right,” Kirk said as he hurried inside the room. Thankfully, his things were still there.

* * *

It took some careful maneuvering, but they managed to slip out of the back door undetected, into the still-harsh light of the setting sun, the PADD carefully tucked away in his belongings, “I guess it’s out of the question to try to get my other things at this point,” Kirk murmured, looking in the direction of his apartment wistfully.

“If they realize you’re missing, that would be the first place they’d look,” Spock replied, “...possibly mine as well, so it wouldn’t be wise for us to go there, either.”

Kirk gave a strained smile, “...then I guess that means we’re officially homeless.”

“Unless I can get in contact with Miranda and Kollos, I think that would be the least of our worries,” Spock said. He glanced around, “...and we’d best get out of plain sight, before anyone notices us.”

“You don’t have to remind me of that.”

They ducked into a nearby alleyway and tucked themselves into the shadows. It was good enough cover for at least a few moments. Spock immediately got to work trying to reach out with his mind, closing his eyes, extending his arms, and breathing deeply. Kirk found himself holding his breath, afraid of making too much noise and disturbing him.

After a few moments of silence, Spock opened his eyes again, and he turned to Kirk with a soft, almost relieved expression, “Good news, they can help us. They’re still on the planet.”

Kirk smiled, releasing his breath in a heavy sigh, “That’s good! Did they expect to hear from us?”

“Oddly… they both almost seemed to expect it,” he turned and began walking, “Follow me. They gave me the coordinates they’re staying at. It’d be best for us to get there as soon as possible.”

Kirk hurried after him, “I’m so glad to have you around.”

Kirk had thought that Miranda said she wasn’t staying that far away. However, as they made their way through the labyrinthine layout of buildings, the trip seemed to be a long one indeed. Of course, the thin atmosphere, the still-scorching temperatures and the ruthless brightness of the orange sun didn’t help.

He was completely winded by the time they made it to their destination; a tall, dark spire of a building that reached into the darkening rust-colored sky.

“I hope they’re not too high up,” Kirk murmured through some heavy breaths, “I don’t think I could take stairs in this state.”

Spock glanced over at Kirk, “I could carry you, if you require it.”

“No, no, don’t do it on my account, I’ve gone through worse,” Kirk said as they made their way inside.

However, Miranda was already waiting for them in the lobby, somehow settled quite comfortably on a chair that didn’t seem comfortable in the slightest. Her head turned towards them as she stood, as deliberately and gracefully as a Vulcan, “There you are,” she said with a smile that proved that Kollos was still with her, “We were beginning to worry.”

She strode over to them and looked them over carefully, “I still feel that threatening force around you, Mr. Kirk. And around you too, Mr. Spock. It would be prudent if you both would come with us, for your own safety.”

Kirk and Spock looked at each other, and Kirk turned back to her and said, “If you’d oblige us.”

“Very good. We’ll take you up first. We shouldn’t go together, a human watching a Medusan being beamed aboard could cause insanity.”

“Well… thank you, we’re grateful for your help.”

Miranda smiled, and then produced a communicator from her pocket, muttering something into it, and suddenly.

The two of them were in a much different place. The air was cool and full of oxygen, the light was mild but calming. A starship. They were in the transporter room of a starship.

The Vulcan technician looked at them, “I take it you are Ambassador Kollos’s friends.”

* * *

It appeared that Miranda and Kollos had already smoothed things over enough that they were allowed passage back to Earth. It almost worked out too perfectly. They were free to move around the ship, within reason. Without knowing what to do with themselves, they eventually found a small window, a tiny portal to view the stars rushing past.

They watched in silence for a few moments. Taking in the newness of it all, before Kirk spoke quietly, “Spock, I’m curious… what did you tell Miranda and Kollos when you asked them for help? Did you by any chance, tell them what we did to cause all this? They seemed pretty eager to help us, and I didn’t want to ask any questions that might leave us stranded.”

Spock turned to him, “I told them we needed their help, and that the threat they had predicted had finally come for us.”

“...and they helped from that alone?” Kirk asked, surprised, “That almost sounds too easy…but maybe because you’ve been spending too much time with Vulcans...”

“It is very possible.”

They stared out into the abyss of space for a few moments longer.

Kirk spoke again, “You don’t have any regrets coming with me? I know you had a life back there. A future, maybe. Plans. Ambitions…”

“Considering that I have aided and abetted a spy to escape custody, I can deduce that I wouldn’t have a bright future to look forward to at all,” Spock replied simply.

Kirk smiled faintly, “Which was my fault. If I hadn’t come into your life… well, I. I think I did mess some things up for you back there, didn’t I?”

Spock was silent for a few moments, before replying, “You didn’t ‘mess up’ anything for me, Jim. I might even suggest you fixed some things.”

“Fixed?”

“You brought a new perspective into my life… and perhaps my life has irreparably changed, but it will be for the better.”

“Well… you did say that you wanted to be on a starship at some point in your life, didn’t you? To explore new worlds? Study the stars?”

“Yes, and this is the perfect time to do so. I’ve also become curious about Earth’s moon, which I hear so much about.”

“I’d be delighted to show it to you,” Kirk said, his hand subtly reaching over.

Spock grasped it firmly, “I can think of no one else I’d rather share it with.”


End file.
